High School Musical meets Laguna Beach!
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: This is the biggest event came to for High School Musical. What if the High School Musical cast lived in LAGUNA BEACH! Major drama, love, backstabbing, betrayals and events like you've never seen before. Chasing the Storm Part 1 is up now!
1. Which Season Cast?

**Hey Guys! It's me here and I just wanted to ask; what if the HSM gang lived in _Laguna Beach_? Yeah, that's right. I said Laguna Beach, the reality show on MTV that has new episodes on Wednesdays at 10pm. What if the gang had lived there? Would everything be the same or so different. There's only one way to find out and I have it all. Here's my comparison for HSM/Laguna Beach (Season 2 & 3). PM me or review this chapter and tell me what needs to change or if you like it the way I have it. **

**Laguna Cast from S2/HSM Gang**

Kristen: Gabriella

Jessica: Taylor

Jason: Chad (not player type, fyi)

Alex M.: Kelsi

Taylor: Sharpay

Talan: Troy

Lauren (L.C): no one...unless you want someone to be like Lauren, otherwise I'll make a fake person.

Stephen: Ryan

**Laguna Cast from S3/ HSM Gang**

Tessa: Gabriella

Cameron: Jason

Kyndra: Sharpay

Raquel (Rocky): Taylor

Breanna: Kelsi

Lexie: no one, unless you want someone to be like Lexie, otherwise I'll make a fake person

Kelan: Zeke

Alex (Raquel's bf): Chad

Cami: no one, unless you want someone to be like Cami, otherwise I'll make a fake person.

Chase: Troy

**So there you have it. Choose which one do you want and if you want it, choose if you like how I put or put it your own way. I'll have the top 3 choices for that season and I'll have a poll for it. My HSM/LB story will start probably by the new year. So don't expect for it to come out anytime soon, unless I want to pull a trick out of my sleeve. HAHA!! Anyways, hope you like it and choose which one you like.**

**Good luck and Have fun, Laguna and HSM Lovers!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess (formerly known as ChaylorPrincess)**


	2. Introduction

**Hey Peeps! It's the Princess here. I calculated all the reviews and it has come down to this. The winning season that I will do for HSM meets LB is Season 2. Congratulations!!! WAHOO!!! I know some of you are happy and others, not so pleased, but don't worry. I'll add some of the 3rd season drama in the story too so you won't miss out. Well here's the introduction. Hope you like!!**

This is where it all happened. Laguna Beach, California. A small town in Orange County. You may have heard of it. It's a place I can finally call home. I just finished my junior year at East High School, a year I'll never forget.

I have a best friend now, Taylor McKessie. No matter how crazy it got this year, I could always count on Taylor. We are the smarties of the school, but we will always have time to chill out and hang out with some boys.

But of course we had some competition.

That's Sharpay Evans. She's a drama queen. No really. She says she's been in every play made at East High. I'm new here and I barely believe that. Sharpay has been out to get me ever since I moved here. When she's not acting or singing in the school plays, she's making a play for the school hottie.

Yeah, that's right. You all know who I'm talking about. Troy Bolton. He's best friends with Chad, Taylor boyfriend. Those types always stick together. Troy really grew up this year and I really noticed. I think we might be getting somewhere this year. I really hope so.

Now back to who Chad is. He's the second best play on the basketball team, close to Troy, and Taylor's hot boyfriend. They've been going out ever since the championship game and are still going strong ever since. I'm really happy for Taylor because she likes him a lot.

But so did Sharpay's best friend, Kelsi. She may look all nice and innocent, but me and Tay aren't buying it. Kelsi has been trying to get at Chad for a while but nothing has succeeded, yet. Just as long as her and Sharpay stay out of my life, we'll be okay. Right, like that'll happen.

Oh and speaking of staying out of my life, my used-to-be good friend Victoria came back to East High. I thought I got rid of her when I was in California at Sun High. She started dating Ryan, after I broke up with him, and later on in the year, her and Ryan went to a special drama school. Well, she spent one semester in San Francisco with him before she bailed. I called that the day she left. She thought it was her chance to get Ryan. Uh yeah right. I guess things didn't end up happily ever after. How could they? I mean Ryan called me almost everyday.

As for me, I was having the time of my life. Oh, and me? I'm Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabi. I'm new here and yet I know all this stuff about my friends and about school .I've always been the nice girl, but this year I realized sometimes, you just have to go after what you want.

And it all started at the Basketball Championship After Party.

**So what do ya think? Good hun? R&R! Loves 2 hear from ya!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	3. The Party of Drama Part 1

**Hye Guys! I know this has been a while but I just went through the first day of exams. Two more to go! But for now, here's the first chapter for HSM meets LB!!**

**P.S.- This is different than last time because I changed the theme song. It's the theme song to the Mary Kate and Ashley show, So Little Time. So PM me if you like this better than the original theme song or not. Thanks!! Also, Happy New Year!**

Gabriella's House

"So I was thinking that we should go to the mall today and get what we are gonna wear to the after-party tomorrow. What do you think?" Gabriella said as she came out of her closet.

Taylor was typing on her laptop, not looking up at her. "Sure, that's cool with me," she said.

Gabriella sighed and walked behind Taylor, "What are you doing on here?"

"Talking to Chad," Taylor blushed.

"Oh my God, Taylor. Again? That's the third time today," Gabriella said as she sat on her bed.

Taylor finally looked up at Gabriella. "I know but he's a really sweet guy. Ever since the championships a few days ago, we've really clicked. I mean, it feels like we've been going out forever,"

"But it only has been a few days," Gabriella finished.

"Exactly. And we're going out tonight," Taylor laughed.

Gabriella laughed alongside of her. "But really Taylor, I'm proud of you. He's a really nice guy and you definitely deserve him."

"You think so?" Taylor asked.

"I know so, now come on. The mall's waiting for us," Gabriella said as she got off her bed and grabbed her purse. Taylor smiled as she finished typing in her message and closed her laptop. She too grabbed her purse and her laptop messenger bag and met up with Gabriella outside.

"We're going to a party!" Gabriella sang.

"And I'm going on a date," Taylor said and the girls laughed.

(Opening Theme- So Little Time by Arkana)

_Don't you forget about me_

**Gabriella**

(Shows Gabriella singing; laying her head on her hand, smiling)

_When you're a celebrity_

**Taylor**

(Shows Taylor playing tennis, smiling shyly and blushing)

_I know your busy, but we all need somebody_

**Chad**

(Shows Chad playing basketball; smiling lovingly and holding a rose)

_Before too long_

(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other across a table and holding hands; Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing very close)

(Shows the gang taking a picture together for prom)

_So little time so much to do, I'd wanna spend my days with you_

**Sharpay**

(Shows her acting on a stage; her trying on a dress)

_So little time so much to do, I'd like to spend one day with you_

**Kelsi**

(Shows her playing the piano; laughing at a joke at a party)

_And if that day is not enough_

**Troy**

(Shows him surfing; smiling while sipping his drink)

_Maybe we can stay in touch_

**Victoria**

(Shows her writing something; laying her head on her knees)

_But I'm not making plans for tomorrow,_

**Ryan**

(Throws his hands up in defeat; turns and looks at the camera)

_For tomorrow never comes._

(Shows Taylor and Gabriella out of the sunroof waving)

(Shows Troy looking out at the sunset with his surfboard; dims to Gabriella doing the same thing except she's on a rock)

(Shows the gang chilling at a bonfire)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

(Plays audio clip of Bowling for Soup's High School Never Ends)

Chad's House

Chad is typing on his computer smiling. He shuts it down and Troy enteres into the room.

"Hey man!" Troy exclaims. Chad looks up at him and they both do their handshake. Laughing, Troy sits on Chad's bed as Chad turns his chair to face him.

"What's been going on man?" Chad asks, "you amped for that party tomorrow night?"

"Dude, I've been cleaning up around the house getting ready for that thing. It's gonna be so awesome. I was calling you asking if you can come, what were you doing?" Troy explained.

"Been talking to Taylor. We're going out to dinner at Red Lobster. She's really cool," Chad says.

"Aw, my best friend's in love," Troy asks.

"Come on man, I go out with her. She's an awesome person. I like her a lot," Chad said in defense.

"Sorry, Chad. No need to get all mad at me," Troy said.

"It's alright. But on the topic of girls, you should definitely go for Gabriella. She's perfect for you," Chad says.

"Yeah I know. I might tell her at the party today," Troy replies.

"Dude, you better!" Chad exclaims, slightly punching Troy on his arm. Troy laughs and has a serious look on his face. How was he gonna ask her out?

Kappa Kay Lounge

Sharpay and Kelsi are outside on a porch sitting at a table when a waitress gives them their drinks.

"Thank you," they both say to the waitress as they leave.

"So are you ready for Troy's party tonight?" Kelsi asks.

"I can't wait to go. It's gonna be the coolest party ever, especially with Troy," Sharpay replies with a smile.

Kelsi smiles alongside with her. "You think you might hook up with him tonight?" she asks.

"I don't know. I hope I do," Sharpay says, "but I heard that Gabi likes him,"

"So," Kelsi says, "I like Chad but Taylor's going out with him."

Sharpay sighs, "What's with them and liking geeks? I mean they should have better common sense in girls,"

"Whatever. But you have a better chance with Troy though," Kelsi replied.

"You think?" Sharpay asks. She smirks as she looks at Kelsi.

(Plays audio clip of The Afters "Beautiful Love")

Red Lobster

Chad pulls into the valet parking lot and gets out of the car. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt with black Timberlands. Chad opens the passenger door to reveal Taylor wearing black gauchos, a white medium-sleeved shirt with a black and white BCBG jacket on and white converse.

"Thanks, Chad," Taylor smiles. Chad smiles back and takes her hand as they walk into the resterant. They get to their table and take a seat.

"We'll have the shrimp platter with the cole slaw and french fries," Chad said to the waitress, "Thanks,"

"So how you've been?" Chad started lamely. Taylor giggled, "I've been better since we talked today."

"Right, sorry about that," Chad replies, "You ready for the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, me and Gabs went shopping today for it. We have some amazing outfits," Taylor said.

"And I can totally tell that that jacket is very new," Chad smiles, "it looks cute on you, Tay,"

"Thanks," she blushed as she smiled shyly. Chad reaches out and holds her hand across the table.

"I'm so glad that I'm going out with you, Taylor," Chad says, "It's like there's a new side of me that no one has seen until you came along. You really brought myself out and that's what I like about you."

"Really?" Taylor says softly.

"Yeah," Chad replies. He leans over the table and softly kisses Taylor on the lips. She respondes and pulls back as the waitress came back with their food. While eating, Chad and Taylor stole glances at one another, knowing that this was a relationship that was gonna last.

(In background- it plays What a beautiful smile, can I stay for a while? On this beautiful night, we'll make everything right. My beautiful la-la-la-love, la-la-la love, My beautiful la-la-la love, la-la-la love. My beautiful love)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**So what do you guys think? This is like the first commercial for this episode. Two more parts to go in the episode!! Tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks!!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	4. The Party of Drama Part 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another part for this episode. This part has the actual party at it? What can happen? Will Troy ask Gabi out? Will Kelsi get her way with Chad? Will Sharpay finally get Troy? All questions will be answered (in a way) in the 2nd part of The Party of Drama. So off of commercials, here we go!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

Shows waves crashing on the beach.

Shows the streets of Laguna Beach.

Zeke's House

"So how was the date last night?"Jason asked Chad, shooting the ball into the net.

"It was amazing, man. It really made me feel like I really was meant for her, you know?" Chad replied.

"Dude don't go lovey-dovey on us!" Zeke explained, stealing the ball from Jason.

"Shut up!" Chad said.

"So does that mean that you're in love, Danforth?" Zeke asked, passing the ball to him.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I like her a lot and everything. I think I'll save the 'I love you's' for a while now," Chad said, smiling at the guys.

"That's my man," Jason told him, patting him on the back.

"Hey, I'm not letting her go though, J-Wahl if that's what you're thinking," Chad replied.

"I wasn't saying that…directly though," J-Wahl said.

"Whatever, man," Chad said. Chad's phone starts to ring from its spot on the grass. Chad ran over to get it and answered it.

"Hello," he said into the phone. "Uh huh….yeah….ok we're on our way. See ya soon." He flipped his phone down.

"Who was that?" Zeke asked.

"It was Troy. We have to help him BBQ since the party's getting ready to start," Chad replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Jason told them a few seconds later.

They got their stuff and drove in separate cars to Troy's house.

Troy's House

The doorbell rang and Troy jogged up to the door. Behind it, it was Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey Troy!" they both said.

"Hey gurls, you're the first ones here," Troy told them.

"And that should be good," Taylor replied, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah. The guys are on their way over," Troy said, "everything's in the backyard,"

"Ok," Taylor replied, heading to the backyard, leaving Troy with Gabriella.

"So, how are you?" Troy asked Gabi.

"I'm pretty good," Gabriella replied shyly.

"Ok, you want a tour of the house," he said.

"Ok," she smiled. He smiled back and led her throughout the house.

A few minutes later, the guys all arrived and headed through to the backyard, where they were greeted by Troy, Gabi and Taylor.

"What's up Troy? Ladies!!!" Jason said, coming up to them.

"Hey, get your hands off of my girl!" Chad told him as he grabbed Taylor away from Jason.

"He was only kidding!" Taylor replied, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up guys? Ya'll ready to start cooking or grilling?" Troy asked the guys.

"I was born ready, let's go!" Zeke said, already at the grill.

The guys were grilling the burgers, chicken, hot dogs and tons of other stuff. Mrs. Bolton was inside fixing up the fries and additional stuff inside and Gabi and Taylor would occupy themselves helping her or the guys. More people came and the after-party was in full swing with food, music and chilling.

After 30 minutes, Gabriella had to get something out of her car and she saw a few certain people she thought she would avoid all weekend. She ran back inside and pulled Taylor away from Chad, who was cuddled up to each other while talking to Jason and some girls.

"You would never believe who's here," Gabriella told her.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay and Kelsi," she whispered.

"Oh god, it's about to be a... girl fight!" Taylor sang.

Outside Troy's House

Sharpay and Kelsi got out of their car followed by 2 other girls. They saw Gabriella look at them, with an envy look on her face and raced inside.

"What was that for?" Kelsi sneered.

"I don't know. Maybe she's scared of the Ice Queens," Sharpay replied. The girls snickered and went up to the gate to the backyard.

"What are we gonna do about the guys?" Kelsi asked.

"Just watch me and follow along," Sharpay said, a smile playing on her face. They entered into the backyard and half of the people there started to stare.

"Troy!" Sharpay said, "Hey! What is up?" she went up to Troy and hugged him. He had a scared look on his face and changed it to a happy look. He pulled back and had a smile on his face.

"Sharpay, I didn't know you were coming to the party," Troy told him.

"I told you that I was coming, don't you remember?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Troy laughed.

Inside, Taylor and Gabi looked out at Troy and Sharpay talking and then Sharpay pulled out her flirting style.

"Uh! She makes me sick! Just look at her. Softly touching his arm and flipping her hair, she's so going after your man, Gabi!" Taylor told her.

"He's not my man, Gabi. We're just friends," Gabriella said in defense.

"He gave you a tour of his house and he's been uber sweet to you. What do you call that?" Taylor asked her.

"A nice person, I guess," Gabriella replied.

"Whatever, I'm gonna head over to the cabana and chill there, you coming?" Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and they both left the porch and went into the cabana and sat down. The cabana was nearby the pool and had a full view of everyone on the porch. Some of their own friends joined them on the cabana and they gossiped about the Ice Queens.

"I can't believe that they would come to the party. They're only here to steal your guys," Becky, a friend, said.

"Especially Kelsi. She really likes Chad and won't stop at nothing to get at him. Why can't they realize that he's mine and not hers?" Taylor exclaimed.

"But they think that they should go out with them since they are better and they shouldn't hang out with the 'science geeks'?" Yolanda, another friend, replied.

"Ever heard of not sticking to the status quo!?" Karen asked. **(lol)**

"Change it up, it'll be the dating status quo!" Taylor laughed along with the others. Gabriella laughed also and she continued to catch a glimpse or two of Troy and Sharpay. He was trying to get away from her and she was following him and still trying to talk to him.

Back on the porch

Sharpay gave up on Troy and pulled Kelsi away from Chad from their conversation.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kelsi asked.

"Look over by the cabana," Sharpay commanded. Kelsi did and they both saw Taylor, Gabi and a few other girls sitting at the cabana, talking and chatting.

"Why are you worried about that, Sharpay? There are better things to worry about," Kelsi told her.

"You're right. Well, I want to head out. These guys don't want to play today," Sharpay said, "Hey Troy, we're heading out. See you later!"

Troy just waved at her as he chatted with Chad. Sharpay and Kelsi grabbed their stuff along with their other friends and started to head out.

Now let's go to the cabana.

The girls were laughing at Taylor's joke and Taylor had taken a glance at the porch. She let loose a giggle as she looked over the porch.

"What's up, Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Guess who wants to leave?" Taylor said, with a smirk.

All the girls looked over at the porch and saw Sharpay and Kelsi starting to leave. The girls let out 'ohs' that Sharpay happened to hear. Sharpay turned to glance at Taylor and gave her a evil glare. Taylor gave her one back and rolled her eyes. Sharpay flicked her off and left the backyard along with the rest of her crew.

"Ow! Whoo!" the girls in the cabana hollered as the Ice Queens left. Taylor grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled her out of the cabana. **(Ok, just for your info, they are acting like Kyndra and her gang in this part, but for the rest of the story, it'll be them like Tessa and Raquel. I just wanted to get that across so you don't think that Taylor and Gabi and the bad girls. They are GOOD! Continuing!)**

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"We…are getting into the pool. I need to cool down," Taylor said, with a smile. Gabriella smiled back and both girls jogged back up to the porch.

"Where are you girls going?" Chad asked.

"We are going to put on our bathing suits so we can chill in the pool for your information," Taylor said smarticly to him.

"Pool Time!" Jason said, heading into the house, everyone laughing at him.

A few minutes later, the guys (including Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke) splashed into the pool and Taylor, Gabriella and a few others took the steps into the pool, all their hairs pinned up.

"Hey Taylor! Come over here!!" Chad said, calling her over to the deep side.

"I can't. I'll drown!" Taylor whined. Chad swam over to her and held her close, his arms around her waist.

"Just hold onto me and you'll be fine," Chad told her calmly. Taylor nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He started to back up into the deep part of the pool and Taylor never let go. They reached into the middle of the pool and that's when Chad stopped.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" Chad said.

"Yeah, for you!" Taylor replied, smirking. She then let go of Chad and dunked him into the pool. Chad was under water for a few seconds and he came up hair drenched and he was coughing for air. Everyone laughed and Chad grew fake anger.

"You're getting it now, McKessie!" he yelled. Taylor squealed and tried to swim away but Chad grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under with him. Laughter filled the pool area and soon, a few others were in the main pool, playing along with Chad and Taylor. It eventually ended having a volleyball game, boys vs. girls. Above the pool was the Jacuzzi where Gabriella sat and smiled at her best friend and her boyfriend. Troy slipped in and poked Gabi on her side.

"Ah! Gosh, don't do that. You almost scared me," Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry, Gabs," Troy replied with a sweet smile, "I love teasing you,"

Gabriella blushed and placed her arm over the ledge. "So what were you and Sharpay talking about?" she asked.

"I was trying to forget," Troy said, sitting next to her, "she was telling me about her next audition and everything. I was wondering when she would ever leave me alone,"

"Oh ok. So you don't like her?" Gabriella asked. She immediately regretted it.

Troy looked at her. "No I don't. But there is someone who I really like, though," he replied, moving a little closer to her.

Gabi was turning red and thinking of a good reply. "Well, do you mind telling me?" Gabi asked, even though she finally knew who it was.

"She's…kinda right here," Troy whispered. They both smiled and interlocked fingers. Troy lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella leaned into Troy and they both watched the others continue to play volleyball.

**(During this scene, Howie Day's Collide plays. **

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

**_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_**

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_

**_You and I collide)_**

Fades out on the couple as a shadow.

Shows the sun setting at a beach over the ocean.

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**Now it's time for another commercial break. What do you think? The last part of this episode will be up soon. If you want to, give me some ideas for other episodes for the series. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews! R&R!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	5. The Party of Drama Part 3

**What's up? Here I go again with another update. This time, it's the conclusion of the season premiere of HSM meets LB. Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

Song playing in the background, It's Life by Ashley Tisdale

Shows people walking around in a park.

Shows birds on the beach.

Taylor's House

"That party was a lot of fun yesterday," Taylor said to Gabriella. They were lounging in Taylor's humongous room, Gabriella on the mini couch and Taylor on her king-sized bed.

"I know, and it seemed you were getting it with Chad too in the pool!" Gabriella squealed at Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes and threw her black mini pillow at Gabi.

"Whatever! What about you and Troy?!" Taylor said. Gabriella blushed and hugged the pillow to her.

"Well…" Gabi started.

"Dish! Dish!" Taylor said, climbing off her bed and sitting on the couch.

"Well, he told me that he didn't like Sharpay but he liked someone else and it was me," Gabi said softly.

"Oh my god, really? I knew he had a crush on you!" Tay exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Now what do I do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, either he asks you out or you do. Someone's got to take that next step," Taylor replied, seriously.

Gabriella has on a smile and her face is very serious. Should she ask him out or will she wait for him to?

Sharpay's House

"I'm so pissed off right now!" Sharpay told Kelsi as Kelsi entered into her room.

"Why? What's up?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy and Gabi hooked up at the party last night after we left!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No way! Troy and Gabriella!?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Now she's a bigger threat than I thought," Sharpay said.

"Yep, and then there's Taylor too," Kelsi said.

"Oh, I hate her more than Gabriella. She thinks she's all that just because she goes out with Chad and stuff. Did you see what she did to me at the party?" Sharpay complained.

"I know. I can't wait until Vicky and Ryan get back. When are they coming back anyways?" Kelsi asked.

"Sometime next week. They're going out now! I'm so happy for them. Victoria really likes him. Why do you say that?" Sharpay said.

"Because Victoria is good friends with Taylor. Gabriella hates Victoria…" Kelsi replied.

"Oooh, I like how you think. Go Kels!" Sharpay laughed, giving her a high-five. Kelsi laughed too, slapping her hand with Sharpay's.

The Beach

Troy and Chad are now surfing the waves on the beach. Gabriella and Taylor are just coming down onto the beach and they spot the guys on the water. Troy does a air spin above the wave and crashes down hard into the water. The girls laugh at Troy and find their stuff on the sand. They sit down and continue to watch the guys.

"Oh my god, look at them! They look so good out in the water!" Taylor said.

"I know. Oh look at Troy!" Gabriella squealed as she sees Troy do another trick.

"Nice! Go Troy!" Taylor exclaimes. Gabriella smiles and lays back onto her towel.

"Do you think this is a good idea for me to tell him?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course! You won't know until you try! Come on, Gabi! You got this!" Taylor told her, "Look, here they come now!"

Troy and Chad got out of the water and saw the girls. They jogged over to them and placed their surfboards on the sand.

"Hey girls!" Chad says to them.

"Hey Chad, Troy. What's up?" Taylor replies.

"Just surfing. The waves are perfect today!" Troy said. He looks at Gabriella and smiles, "Hey Gabi,"

"Hi," Gabriella replies shyly.

Chad and Taylor look at each other and smile. "Uh Chad, I was meaning to ask you if you can teach me how to surf. I've always wanted to learn," Taylor tells him.

"Ok, you can use my board. We'll be back guys!" Chad replies, taking his board in one hand and Taylor's hand in the other.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and they both watched Chad teach Taylor how to surf. Both of them not knowing what to say to the other.

"So…you look nice today," Troy complimented. Gabriella had on pink board shorts and a pink flower bikini top and bottom. Her hair was in two braids that was behind her.

"Thanks," Gabi blushed. It was now or never for both of them.

"You want to go out sometime?" they both asked, looking at each other. They broke out into laughter and blushes.

"I guess you had the same thing in mind," Gabi finally said.

"Yeah. So do you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not busy next weekend," Gabriella replied.

"Cool, me neither," Troy said. Gabi smiled and placed her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was the start of something new for them.

(Background music- Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney)

End of 'The Party of Drama'

**_Next on Laguna Beach_**

"_**RYAN!" Sharpay exclaims, hugging her brother as he enters the house.**_

"_**So who do you want to invite?" Kelsi asks, in another scene.**_

"_**What about Taylor? I'm still good friends with her," Victoria replied.**_

"_**She invited you? Why?" Gabi asked, in another scene.**_

"_**She's my friend, Gabs. I thought you knew," Taylor replied.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I don't want to go. I'm not good friends with her," Gabriella said.**_

"_**Can't we all just get along, at least for me?" Taylor asks Victoria over the phone, at Tay's house.**_

"_**I would like to but she has a big problem with me, and that's a big deal Tay," Victoria replied back.**_

"_**What did I do?" Taylor weeps into Chad's arms as he hugs her close.**_

**Want more Laguna Beach? Check out the Laguna Beach After Show on lagunabeach. This week, the gang tells us more about Laguna and we get a tour of Taylor's house. All that and more on lagunabeach. that's the end of the season premiere of HSM meets LB. I hope you liked it a lot. Another great drama-filled episode will be coming soon so be on the lookout for that. You know what to do now! R&R! Thanks!)**


	6. Friendly Liars and Betrayers Part 1

**Hey Guys! What is going on with everyone? Here's a brand new episode of HSM meets LB. Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Laguna Beach…**_

Shows glimpses of Troy's party.

_Troy's party was a blast! Me and Taylor had a great time with the other girls until the Ice Queens showed up. Sharpay and Kelsi were busy flirting with Chad and Troy before they decided to leave._

'"_I want to head out. These guys don't want to play today," Sharpay said, "Hey Troy, we're heading out. See you later!"'_

Shows Gabi and Troy at the beach.

_Luckily for me, it was perfect because the best thing happened that night._

"_You want to go out sometime?" they both asked, looking at each other_

"_Yeah, I'm not busy next weekend," Gabriella replied._

"_Cool, me neither," Troy said. Gabi smiled and placed her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

Shows Sharpay running up to Ryan and Victoria, giving them hugs as they reunite.

_But now things are getting even worse. Victoria and Ryan are coming back to Laguna and of course, there's going be a party in her honor. What I didn't know was that she was gonna invite someone I would never guess._

Sharpay's House

Shows Sharpay, Kelsi and Victoria lounging by the pool in their bikinis.

"It's great to have you back in Laguna" Sharpay said to Victoria.

"I know. It's good to be back. I miss this atmosphere back in San Francisco," Victoria replied.

"We should definitely have a party for you. How long has it been since we had a Ice Queen party?" Kelsi asked.

"A super long time!" Sharpay exclaimed as Victoria laughed.

"So! Who's on the list? Of course all the jocks and cheerleaders, maybe a few people from the drama club…" Sharpay rambled.

"What about Taylor? I'm still good friends with her," Victoria replied.

Sharpay and Kelsi both looked at her. "Taylor?" Shar asked.

"I don't want that girl at the party if she's bringing Chad. Remember what happened 2 weeks ago at Troy's party?" Kelsi snapped, "Vicky, we'll have to tell you about it later,"

"So?! Guys, she's still my friend. We've been friends since the 2nd grade. I would at least want her there," Victoria explained.

"Ok. It is your party. You can invite her, but don't expect us to be nice to her," Kelsi replied.

Victoria rolled her eyes and nodded, laying on her back on the chair. As Kelsi continued on with the to-do list, Sharpay looked over at Victoria and softly frowned.

(Opening Theme- Come Clean by Hilary Duff) A/N: **I decided to keep it original!**

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

**Gabriella**

(Shows Gabriella singing; laying her head on her hand, smiling)

_Trying to fit a square_

**Taylor**

(Shows Taylor playing tennis, smiling shyly and blushing)

_Into a circle was no life_

**Chad**

(Shows Chad playing basketball; smiling lovingly and holding a rose)

_I defy_

(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other across a table and holding hands; Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing very close)

(Shows the gang taking a picture together for prom)

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

**Sharpay**

(Shows her acting on a stage; her trying on a dress)

_Let it wash away my sanity_

**Kelsi**

(Shows her playing the piano; laughing at a joke at a party)

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_

**Troy**

(Shows him surfing; smiling while sipping his drink)

_Let the rain fall down_

**Victoria**

(Shows her writing something; laying her head on her knees)

_I'm coming clean_

**Ryan**

(Throws his hands up in defeat; turns and looks at the camera)

_I'm coming clean_

(Shows Taylor and Gabriella out of the sunroof waving)

(Shows Troy looking out at the sunset with his surfboard; dims to Gabriella doing the same thing except she's on a rock)

(Shows the gang chilling at a bonfire)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

Plays audio clip of Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens in the background.

Shows parts of the city, sky view.

Gabriella's House

Gabriella is in the living room reading when she hears the doorbell rang. Dropping her book, she heads to the door and opens it to greet….

"Ryan!" Gabriella says smiling. He smiles back while holding a bouquet of flowers. They hug and she invites him inside. Taking the flowers from him, they head into the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Ryan asked.

"Doing good. And you?" Gabriella asked back, putting the flowers in a vase.off

"Same old, same old," Ryan replied.

"I'm glad to see that you're back in town," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, the school's closed for break so why not come back down to my hometown," Ryan said.

Gabriella smiles as they both sit on top of the counter.

"How's San Francisco?" Gabiella asked.

"It's ok, I guess," Ryan replied, looking off to the side.

Gabriella looked over at him. "Why do you say that? Is everything ok?"

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, everything up there is fine, it's just..."

"Is it Victoria?" Gabi asked softly.

"Kinda yeah," Ryan said.

"What's wrong with her? I thought you liked her," Gabriella continued.

Ryan jumped off the counter and leaned onto it, "I do...it's just hard. I guess I lost my true feeling for her, you know,"

Gabriella looked down at him in confusing, but then realized what he meant. "Oh..and you still haven't told her that,"

"Why would I? All that would happen is that she'll hate me and be sad. I can't stand to see her sad. I know she really likes me back," Ryan explained, "all I can say is that I can't let her down aftger all this,"

Gabriella nodded and jumped down next to him, "Well, I'm glad that you told me first. So what are you gonna do about the situation?" she asked.

"I have no clue," Ryan replied, looking at her.

Victoria's House

Victoria was out in her patio, her cell phone to her ear. She was sitting on the edge of her pool, her feet in the water, when someone answers on the other line.

(_On the other line, Taylor)_

_Hello?_

"Hey Taylor. It's Victoria here,"

_Hey Victoria. What's going on with you? Haven't talked to you in a long time._

Same here. I just made it back to Laguna from San Fran.

_Really? That's great!_

Yeah, hey you want to meet somewhere, so we can catch up?

_Yeah sure! How about the cafe on Laguna Ave?_

Cool, see ya there girlie!

_Ok see ya in 5._

Victoria hung up the phone and smiled. She was happy to be reuniting with a long-time friend again. She stood up and went inside to get her shoes and purse. Her sunglasses in her hand a few minutes later, she went out to her car and drove to the cafe.

Madison Square Garden Cafe

Victoria had pulled up to the cafe in a few minutes. She paid the parking timer and found herself a seat on the outside patio. A few minutes later, Taylor pulled up to the cafe. When Taylor got out of her car, she smiled at the site of Victoria. She headed up to the table and they both hugged.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you," Victoria told her.

"Same to you! You have highlights now and a tan. I'm impressed!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you grew out your hair and your nails are so pretty," Vicky replied back, looking at Taylor's glossy black manicured nails.

"Thanks, so how's everything with you?" Taylor asked.

"Good! Ryan and I have been together for a while," Victoria said.

"Wow! Same with me and Chad," Taylor replied.

"Wait...Chad Danforth? _The _Chad Danforth? OMG! I'm so happy for you," Victoria exclaimed.

"Thanks," Taylor said.

"Well, I was planning on having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Victoria asked.

"I would like to but what about Gabi? She still kinda...you know," Taylor told her.

"I don't know really. But it's like she won't find out. You're my friend too. She should let you come," Victoria told her.

Taylor bit her bottom lip on the inside. Was it worth lying to her best friend? She hated having to come between two friends.

"I guess I can go," Taylor tells Victoria.

"Cool! It'll kinda be like old times," Victoria said. They both giggle and smile at each other, enjoying the others company. Taylor soon starts to have doubts about the whole plan and slightly frowns. Soon enough, they leave and head off to hang out for the rest of the day.

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**So what do you think so far? Good huh? That's all I got for now. Hopefully I'll update all of my stories while I'm on Spring Break! You know what to do! R&R!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess (on Spring Break 07!)**


	7. Friendly Liars and Betrayers Part 2

**Hi Guys! I hope you liked the introduction to my new story, Never Met A Girl Like Who?. Now back to my original in-progress stories. Like I said in NMAGLW, I'll be updating all my stories and maybe even finishing some this summer since I'm out of school now. To start off the summer, here's another part to Friendly Liars and Betrayers! Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays Arkana's So Little Time in the background_

_Shows cars driving along the street_

_Shows kids playing in the sand._

**Sharpay's House**

Sharpay was in her room polishing her toes when Ryan came in.

"Hey sis," Ryan said softly.

"Hey Ry. What's up?" Sharpay asked, not looking up at him.

"Nothing much. Have you seen Vicky?" Ryan asked.

"No, not since this morning. She was pretty upset," Sharpay said.

"Why? What did you guys do?" Ryan replied, sitting next to her.

"We were planning a party for tomorrow for you and Vic and we didn't want Taylor and Gabi to come. Victoria wanted her to come but Kelsi had said that she could come but we wouldn't be nice to her," Sharpay confessed.

"Did you agree?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay put the top back on the bottle and sighed. "Kinda...I didn't want to hurt her feelings,"

"Shar, I think you did no matter what. You know that she was friends with Taylor long before you guys were friends. You have to accept it sooner or later," Ryan explained.

"I know. But you know we're enemies. Even Vicky knows that," Sharpay told him.

"Then..you have to just go with the flow now that Victoria's here. Whether that means you have to be nice to Taylor or not," Ryan said.

Sharpay nodded and hugged her brother, knowing that her brother was right. But how can she be able to act like that and for how long?

**Mandee's ****(it's my favorite store and I love their clothes. Idk if they have one in Laguna though!)**

Taylor and Victoria were in the store trying on clothes after clothes to wear for the party the next day.

Taylor came out of the dressing room with a beige shirtdress on over a white tank top. "What do you think?" she said to Victoria who was coming out of the dressing room next door. She was wearing a grey seersucker jumper and a pink tee underneath.

"It's cute! You should definitely wear it!" Victoria said.

"You think? And the jumper on you looks fab!" Taylor replied.

"I know! We'll be like sisters at the party and blow everyone away with our fashionable wardrobe," Victoria smiled, posing in front of the mirror. Taylor laughed and posed alongside Victoria. The girls giggled and changed back into their regular clothes. 20 minutes later, they left with their full outfits for the party. They hopped into Victoria's Mustang and they rode back to Taylor's house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the party!" Victoria told Taylor as she got out of the car.

"You bet I will! Bye!" Taylor replied. Victoria waved back and sped off. Taylor rolled her eyes and entered into her house, not seeing Gabriella's car in the driveway. She hummed her favorite song all the way to her room and stopped short when she saw Gabi sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, sitting her stuff on the side of her desk.

"Um..hello! We were supposed to go to the movies, remember?" Gabriella said.

Then Taylor remembered. She was supposed to go to the movies with Gabi but got caught up with meeting Victoria and hanging out with her. She sighed and hit her head, "I totally forgot, I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok, so what are the bags for?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Oh...it's for..Ryan and Victoria's party," Taylor whispered.

"I didn't know they were having a party. Ryan didn't tell me anything," Gabriella replied.

"I didn't know either until Vic called me and told me about it," Taylor told her.

"Wait, Victoria called you?" Gabriella asked, in a kinda angry voice.

"She's still my friend, Gabs. No matter what you two go through," Taylor explained.

"Whatever," Gabriella said, sitting back on the bed.

Taylor sighed and sat down next to her best friend. "All I ask is if you can come and hang out with me and Chad. You don't even have to talk to her!" Taylor begged.

"I'm not going if she's there...oh wait, it's her party. I won't go period." Gabriella sneered.

"Come on, Gabi! You guys have to stop with this fighting," Taylor groaned.

"I can't help it. She always start stuff with me or takes stuff from me," Gabriella said.

"Well that's your problem, not mine. so can you just go?" Taylor asked.

"NO! And that's final!" Gabriella exclaimed. Taylor looked up at Gabi in shock. That was the first time ever that Gabi had yelled at her. Gabriella realized what she did and sighed. She picked up her keys and purse and said, "I'll talk to you later," walking out of Taylor's room. Taylor fell back onto her bed and sighed. How was she gonna go through with two best friends who hate each other?

_Plays Fall Out Boy's Sugar, We're Going Down_

_Shows the sun setting and rising over the beach, in a fast pace._

_Shows gulls flying in the sky._

**Basketball Courts**

Troy is outside making free throws in the park's b-ball courts. He had that daily routine to do it everyday. Gabriella was walking through the park when she sees Troy on the courts. She smiles and heads down to see him. Gabriella comes down to the fence and softly rattles it, loud enough for Troy to hear. Troy turns around and sees Gabi at the fence. Picking up his ball, he jogs over to where she is.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing out here?" Gabi asks with a smile.

"I always do this. Practice my free throws. You wanna go for a walk?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella replies. He smiles at her and exits the courts. He takes her hand and they slowly starts to walk throughout the park.

"But what are you doing here?" Troy asks her.

"I don't know. I just needed some air," Gabriella shrugs.

"Why? What's going on?" Troy said.

"Nothing that you should be worried about," Gabriella told him.

"Well, if you weren't busy later on today, I was thinking of taking you to a party," Troy asked her.

"Don't tell me; it's for Ryan and Victoria right?" Gabriella guessed.

"How did you know?" Troy replied.

"Word of Mouth, I guess. But I know I wasn't planning on going," Gabriella replied.

"Why not?" Troy asked. They sat down on a nearby bench and Gabriella smiled at him.

"You ask too many questions!! But I wasn't gonna go because of my beef between me and Victoria," Gabriella told him.

Troy sat there confused, but soon realized what she meant. "Oh, I remember now. But you won't have to worry, you'll be with me,"

"I don't know, Troy," Gabi said softly. Troy took her hand and massaged it with his thumb.

"Gabi, I won't let you and Victoria even see eye to eye. You know I will. All you need to do is have a great time with all your friends and me!" Troy told her. Gabriella giggled and squeezed his hand.

"I...guess I'll go," Gabi replied with a smile.

"Great! Well, I gotta go get a shower. The party starts at 2 so I'll pick you up at a quarter to 2 **(aka 1:45)**," Troy said, getting up.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Gabriella replied. She kissed him on the cheek and went off to her car. Troy was left there in shock and happiness. He smoothly turned around and raced off to his car, anxious for his date with Gabriella.

_Plays in the background Positivity by Ashley Tisdale_

**6 hours later; ****The Evans House**

The party was in full swing at the Evans household. Music was blasting, people were dancing or chilling outside or inside and it was a perfect partying atmosphere. Taylor and Victoria were dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Chad and Ryan close by. Taylor was wearing her shirtdress with a black shirt underneath and black ankle tie wedges while Victoria was wearing her jumper with a white tee and white close toe ankle wrap wedges. Chad was wearing grey cargo shorts and a white polo shirt with his beige sandals and Ryan was wearing vintage bootcut jeans with a "Crime Without A Lime" graphic tee with black sandals. Everyone was surrounding them as they grooved to the beat.

Sharpay and Kelsi however was watching from the outskirts of the dance floor.

"I can't believe she went through with inviting Taylor," Kelsi sneered. She was wearing a white American Eagle Island Skirt and a brown AE Boyfriend tank underneath an AE Paradise Tee and brown flip flops.

"Kelsi, don't give her beef. They have been friends way before we became friends with her," Sharpay said in defense. Shar was wearing a red AE Lawn Party Dot Dress with AE red polka dots ballet flats.

"Who talked to you, Ryan?" Kelsi replied, looking at Sharpay. Before Sharpay could answer to her question, the door opened and everyone cheered. Troy Bolton had finally made it to the party...with Gabriella Montez! The girls were in shock! They knew that Gabriella and Victoria hated each other but to come to a party that's for Vicky...weird!

Troy was wearing a navy Abercrombie classic shorts and an Abercrombie graphic tee with vintage leather sandals. Gabriella, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow Abercrombie Shelly dress with grey lace leggings and light grey flip flops. They were both holding hands and working their way to an empty table. Kelsi and Sharpay was still in shock.

"What is Gabi doing here?" Sharpay asked Kelsi.

"I have no clue but we need to tell Vicky," Kelsi giggled and raced off to Victoria before Sharpay could stop her. She groaned and went right after her best friend.

Victoria and Taylor were dancing on their guys when Kelsi had interrupted them. She swished her hair in Taylor's face and faced Victoria.

"Vicky! Gabriella's here!" Kelsi exclaimed to her.

"No way!!" Victoria and Taylor said at the same time. Kelsi looked back at Taylor and rolled her eyes.

"I know, she came in with Troy. What are you gonna do?" Kelsi asked.

Victoria looked over at Taylor but Taylor just sighed and shook her head. "I'm gonna go find her," Tay said to her.

"I'll come with you," Victoria replied, lacing arms with her. They both left the dance floor trying to find Gabriella, leaving Kelsi with the guys.

"So...any of you guys wanna dance?" Kelsi asked, working her way towards Chad.

"Uh...no thanks, Kels," Chad replied. He left off in the same direction as the girls, followed by Ryan. Kelsi humphed and started to dance in the middle of the floor.

Soon enough, Taylor and Victoria had found Gabriella and Troy sitting at a table on the porch. Taylor let go of Victoria and gave Gabi a huge hug.

"Hey Gabs! I'm so glad you made it! You look cute!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You do too! And it was Troy's idea to bring me," Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.

"Well, in that case, Troy, Chad's looking for you," Taylor told Troy. Troy shrugged and got up from the table and left with Taylor. Taylor turned back around to the girls and mouthed "TALK!"

Victoria and Gabriella were left at the table, silence overcoming that spot.

"So...nice party," Gabriella said.

"Thanks," Victoria replied.

More silence...

"So did Ryan talk to you yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Talk to me about what?" Victoria replied.

"Uh..nothing," Gabriella shrugged off.

"No, Montez, tell me what he told you," Victoria ordered.

"First off, you don't have no rule to call me by my last name and I don't need to tell you anything if I don't want to," Gabriella barked back.

"Oh right, like you had to tell Ryan that I was cheating on with Kyle last summer," Victoria said.

"That was so true and you know it! He's just dumb enough to still go back running to your blonde butt," Gabriella sneered.

"OH! So you think that he's better off with you?" Victoria asked.

"Well, we were fine until you butted in!!" Gabriella yelled back.

**Inside the house...**

Sharpay was still looking for Victoria and Kelsi around the party and soon found Kelsi looking out a window smiling. She went over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay asked.

"The haters are going at it yet again," Kelsi smirked. A confused look on her face, Sharpay looked out the window to see Victoria and Gabriella yelling at each other.

"Oh my God, not again!" Sharpay whispered.

"You knew this was gonna happen again; it always does. All you can do, is sit back and watch," Kelsi smiled, opening up the window so she can hear their full arguement. Sharpay shook her head at her in disappointment and ran off to find the one person who can stop it.

**In the kitchen...**

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!" the crowd was cheering on Troy and Chad. They were in a soda pop competition that if you can drink down 15 cups of soda and make the biggest burp. Taylor was down there too shaking her head at them. "_Such immature teens, yet I love one of them_," Taylor thought. Her thoughts soon got interrupted when Sharpay pulled her away from the crowd.

"Let go of me!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Look! I know you hate me and I hate you too but this is a big problem," Sharpay told her.

"What is?" Taylor asked.

"Look out on the porch," Sharpay told her. Taylor looked out and saw Vicky and Gabi getting ready to kill each other.

"Oh my God..." Taylor whispered. She slammed open the door and headed towards the small crowd, Sharpay on her heels.

"...You know what this isn't even worth it. You're not even worth my time!" Victoria yelled at her.

"Oh really, you're not worth Ryan's time anymore either!" Gabriella sneered. Victoria pulled her hand back and almost punched her out until Taylor's scream stopped it.

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taylor screamed.

The girls turned to look at Taylor. Victoria went to her first, "Taylor, I'm sorry. She started it and..."

"Hold up, I started it? It was you all along if you didn't..." Gabriella butted in.

"Guys stop! I hate that you guys have to fight all the time. Just get over it!" Taylor yelled at them. Soon, the arguement caught the whole party's attention.

"Taylor listen..I didn't want this to happen as much you didn't want to but..." Victoria explained.

"But nothing. If you guys can't solve your problems, then you might not wanna consider me as a friend anymore," Taylor confirmed.

Victoria and Gabriella looked at her in shock. "You're kidding right?!" Gabriella said.

"No I'm not! This fight have been going on for too long! You should be over it but NO you have to get in some fight one way or another. Well, if this is how I'm gonna spend the rest of my high school years without my best friends then that's how it'll be!" Taylor said. She left the girls and the huge crowd and headed out towards her car. Halfway there, she collapsed onto the concrete and cried. Cried because she didn't have any friends now; cried because her two best friends hated one another. Taylor soon felt arms surrounding her and she wrapped her arms around the person. Chad held her close and whispered into her ear, "It's gonna be ok, Taylor,"

"No, it's not. What did I do to deserve this?" Taylor cried.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. It's gonna be ok. You still have me," Chad said to her as she cried harder.

_Plays Backstreet Boys "Incomplete" in the background._

Victoria and Gabriella are giving evil glares at one another and Sharpay knew this had to end. "Ok guys, party's over!!" she yelled to everyone.

Everyone groaned but soon left. Gabriella grabbed her jacket and left alongside with Troy, sadness that she had lost a best friend. Victoria kicked the nearby chair and sat on the ground and cried.

Both had lost a best friend in the process.

**Ok so kinda but not really went where I had imagined it to be. But anyways, what do you think? You know what to do! Make sure you check out thme new story Never Met A Girl Like Who?. R&R! Outfits are located in my profile!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	8. Friendly Liars and Betrayers Part 3

**Ok, as you can totally see, I'm in a huge updating mood right now. This is my 3rd story and my 4th document that I put up today. I LOVE SUMMER!!!! But here we go, with the final part to Friendly Liars and Betrayers. Enjoy!**

**PS- The theme song for this part of the episode is "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects. It would be playing throughout the whole chapter so if you want to, you can listen to the song while you read it. It helped me write this so it should put you in the mood for reading this! LOL**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays All American Rejects 'It Ends Tonight' in the background._

_Shows the sun rising over the beach._

_Shows people walking down the sidewalk._

**Taylor's House**

Taylor was laying in her bed, her head on Chad's shoulder. You can see that she has been crying since her tear strains have dried on her face and her eyes are slightly red. They were cuddled up on Taylor's bed, legs entwined and Chad softly combing Taylor's hair.

"Are you ok, now?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe what happened last night," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, it was bad. But you'll be able to forgive them, right?" Chad asked.

"Not until they can get themselves to be friends again. I can't stand them not being friends if I'm friends with them," Taylor explained.

"But Taylor, you don't have to break off your friendships with them. You've been friends with them for a long time," Chad told her.

"And yet they knew each other before coming to Laguna and they still hated each other. I just can't deal with that. So until they can settle things between them, they can't forget about being my friend," Taylor said.

Chad pulled her closer to him and asked, "The thing is, Taylor, are you doing the right thing?"

"Yeah...I think, am I?" Taylor asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know yet, but whatever you do, I'll always be behind you 100," Chad told her lovingly.

"See, this is why I have you as my boyfriend, you're too perfect for your own good," Taylor smiled. Chad rolled his eyes and they kissed softly, knowing that they'll make it through anything. It was Taylor who was worried about doing the right thing about leaving her friends to solve their problems on their own.

**Victoria's House**

Victoria, Sharpay and Kelsi were all hanging out by her pool talking about the party when Victoria got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Victoria answered.

"Hey, it's me Gabriella," Gabriella said.

Victoria sat up and the girls took this as a bad thing. "Hey,"

"Hey, um can we talk? I'm outside your place," Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute," Victoria replied. She hung up and grabbed her slip-on.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked.

"It was Gabriella. She wants to talk to me," Victoria told them.

"I wouldn't talk to her, after what happened last night," Kelsi sneered.

"Kelsi, would you just shut up for one second?!" Victoria yelled at her. The girls gasped, they never heard Victoria yell, especially at them. Victoria took a breather and headed up the stairs. Sharpay looked over at Kelsi like she had 6 eyes.

"What did I say?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and laid back on the chair, wondering what Gabriella had to talk to Victoria about.

**In front of Victoria's house**

Gabi was leaning back on her car, with her D&G sunglasses on when she saw Victoria come up the steps. She put her sunglasses on her head and headed towards Victoria.

"Look...what I wanted to say was that...I'm sorry," Gabriella confessed.

"Sorry about what? Lying to me, stealing my boyfriend or making me lose a friend?" Victoria asked.

"Ok look, we both lost a friend last night and we won't be able to get her back unless we become friends," Gabriella told her.

"I don't see that coming true in the future," Victoria said.

"Vic, come on! You know you need this as much as I do. Taylor is one of the coolest and best friends I could ever have and same for you too. There's only one way to resolve this and you know it as well as I do," Gabriella explained.

Victoria sighed and laid back on Gabriella's car, "I guess you're right,"

There was silence for a few minutes before someone talked again. Both of them wondering what they can do to solve the problem and get their friend back.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Victoria asked.

"I...I'm not sure yet," Gabriella replied.

"Well...you want to talk about it later? I have Shar and Kelsi over," Victoria told her.

"Ok, I'll call you later to see when I can come by," Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," Victoria answered. They both got off the car, looked at each other and left off to where they had to go. Gabriella had backed out and called out to Victoria.

Victoria turned around to Gabriella. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Nice bikini. I want to borrow it," Gabriella complimented.

Vicky gave her a thumbs up as Gabriella drove off. So they had a rough start towards a new friendship, at least it was a start.

(Background music- Ending of "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects)

End of Friendly Liars and Betrayers.

_**Next on Laguna Beach**_

"_**Yeah!!" someone yells as students gather around the bonfire.**_

"_**How are you and Victoria doing?" Taylor asks Gabriella.**_

"_**Fine, I guess," Gabriella replied.**_

_**Shows Gabriella and Victoria talking.**_

"_**I guess we can just start over. I'm really sorry about what all that happened," Victoria tells Gabriella.**_

"_**You can't become friends with her just like that! Who the hell are you now?" Kelsi yells.**_

"_**You have no control over who I have friends with. Maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore," Victoria argues back.**_

"_**You can't mean that, Vicky," Sharpay asks her at the bonfire.**_

"_**I'm not saying that you have to choose but I'm not going to be yall's lapdog," Victoria explained.**_

"_**But we hate them," Kelsi yells at her.**_

"_**If this is how it's gonna be, then you can just forgot me because we are done," Victoria says to Kelsi's face. **_

_**Shows Victoria walking away from Kelsi and Sharpay at the bonfire.**_

"_**Drama, drama, drama. Will it ever end?" Troy says, leaning back onto his lawn chair as Chad and Taylor laugh at him.**_

**Want more Laguna Beach? Check out the Laguna Beach After Show on lagunabeach. This week, the gang has some past remembrances of their younger ages. And Victoria gives us a tour of her house. All that and more on lagunabeach. so that's the end of that episode. Hope you guys liked it. I might take a rest from this updating today and maybe I won't, so either way, try and look out for another update from a different story. Oh how I love summer, you can update whenever!! You guys know what to do! R&R!!**

**You know you love me,**

**PrincessChaylor10**

**PS- Maybe in my next update, I'll run by some new story summaries to you guys and you can tell me which ones you like! How's that sound? **


	9. A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 1

**Hey HSM/LB lovers! I'm back with another great episode of HSM meets LB. So, here's Part 1, enjoy!**

_**Previously on Laguna Beach...**_

Shows Victoria reuniting with Sharpay and Kelsi.

_After everything was pretty normal, Victoria walked back into the picture. And of course, the Ice Queens were gonna throw a party in her honor. But Victoria wanted to bring my BFF Taylor. Believe me, it wasn't a good reaction._

"_I don't want that girl at the party if she's bringing Chad. Remember what happened 2 weeks ago at Troy's party?" Kelsi snapped, "Vicky, we'll have to tell you about it later,"_

"_So?! Guys, she's still my friend. We've been friends since the 2nd grade. I would at least want her there," Victoria explained._

"_Ok. It is your party. You can invite her, but don't expect us to be nice to her," Kelsi replied._

Shows Victoria and Taylor out to eat and then them shopping together.

_I guess Kelsi still wasn't over about the after party. But after meeting up with Taylor, they brought their friendship back together._

Shows Gabriella and Taylor in Taylor's room.

_"Wait, Victoria called you?" Gabriella asked, in a kinda angry voice._

_"She's still my friend, Gabs. No matter what you two go through," Taylor explained._

_"Whatever," Gabriella said, sitting back on the bed._

_Taylor sighed and sat down next to her best friend. "All I ask is if you can come and hang out with me and Chad. You don't even have to talk to her!" Taylor begged._

_"I'm not going if she's there...oh wait, it's her party. I won't go period." Gabriella sneered._

_But it still wasn't enough to win me over to being friends with her again. I just couldn't let anything that included Victoria slip by me. _

Shows Gabriella and Victoria arguing at Victoria's party, then Taylor on the ground crying as Chad hugs her.

_But when me and Vicky were fighting at her party, Taylor had soon found out Sharpay out of all people, and decided to call the friendship quits._

"_If you guys can't solve your problems, then you might not wanna consider me as a friend anymore," Taylor confirmed._

_"You're kidding right?!" Gabriella said._

_"No I'm not! This fight have been going on for too long! You should be over it but NO you have to get in some fight one way or another. Well, if this is how I'm gonna spend the rest of my high school years without my best friends then that's how it'll be!" Taylor said._

Shows Taylor and Chad laying on her bed, then Victoria and Gabriella talking at Gabi's car.

_We knew it was bad for us to fight over a BFF so without a doubt, we compromised and now we're gonna try and be friends. I just hope it'll last long enough for Taylor to be friends with us again._

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella's cell phone buzzes on her dresser as she runs from her closet to pick it up. She looks down at the caller id and halfway smiles.

Answering the phone, she said, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Victoria said on the other line. She was walking down the beach with her white flip flops in her hand.

"Hey Victoria. What's going on with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go into town today. Maybe get a...mani and a pedi?" Victoria asked back.

Gabriella shrugged and replied, "Why not? I kinda need it anyways,"

Victoria softly giggled and smiled, "Sweet, I'll meet you at Jenni's in 10,"

"Cool," Gabriella said. They hung up and Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror.

"God, I hope this can make Taylor forgive us," she said to herself. She left back towards the closet, finding an outfit for the day out.

(Shows waves crashing down on the beach, palm trees blowing, overview of the town)

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

**Gabriella**

(Shows Gabriella singing; laying her head on her hand, smiling)

_Trying to fit a square_

**Taylor**

(Shows Taylor playing tennis, smiling shyly and blushing)

_Into a circle was no life_

**Chad**

(Shows Chad playing basketball; smiling lovingly and holding a rose)

_I defy_

(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other across a table and holding hands; Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing very close)

(Shows the gang taking a picture together for prom)

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

**Sharpay**

(Shows her acting on a stage; her trying on a dress)

_Let it wash away my sanity_

**Kelsi**

(Shows her playing the piano; laughing at a joke at a party)

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_

**Troy**

(Shows him surfing; smiling while sipping his drink)

_Let the rain fall down_

**Victoria**

(Shows her writing something; laying her head on her knees)

_I'm coming clean_

**Ryan**

(Throws his hands up in defeat; turns and looks at the camera)

_I'm coming clean_

(Shows Taylor and Gabriella out of the sunroof waving)

(Shows Troy looking out at the sunset with his surfboard; dims to Gabriella doing the same thing except she's on a rock)

(Shows the gang chilling at a bonfire)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays Ven Bailalo by Angel Y Khriz in the background_

_Shows incoming waves_

_Shows people riding bicycles on a trail._

**Kelsi's House**

Kelsi and Sharpay are inside painting their nails, in Kelsi's room. Kelsi's puppy, Jordan, is beside her; his head on her thigh.

"I have to tell this one more time, but Jordan is such a cutie," Sharpay cooed as she painted her toes pink.

"I know, we just got him a few days and he's already family to us," Kelsi smiled, scratching Jordan's head.

"So, have you heard from Vicky?" Sharpay asked.

"Not since when Gabriella had came over to talk to her," Kelsi replied, "I wonder what they were talking about,"

"Or what they were fighting about! Everyone knows those two cannot get along," Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know. We will never know, Shar. Did you try and call her?" Kelsi asked.

"No, not yet. I was..." Sharpay started. She was interrupted when a ringtone of 'He Said She Said' played throughout the room. Kelsi looked over to her cellphone as she was drying her fingernails.

"That might be her now," Sharpay said. Kelsi shrugged and picked the cellphone up. She frowned, "Nope, it's Cross," she said before answering.

"Hey Cross," Kelsi said.

"What's up Nielson? What are you doing?" Jason asked. He was out on his patio, looking out to the ocean. He beside Sharpay, Taylor, and Zeke had a perfect view of the ocean from their house.

"Nothing much, doing my nails at my place," Kelsi said, with a smile. So she can admit that she has a small crush on him but she will always and forever dream of being on Chad's arm.

"Oh, so do you have some free time tomorrow to go out to dinner with me?" Jason asked slyly. Kelsi bit her lip as Sharpay tried to listen intently to the conversation.

"Well, I don't know, I have to check my schedule..." Kelsi replied, continuing on with her nails.

"Come on Kelsi. The only times you've been out was for Vicky's party and Troy's party. Come with me tomorrow night; I'll even invite Zeke along so you can bring Sharpay," Jason convinced. _'Boy was he was a good convincer,'_ Kelsi thought. She looked over at Sharpay and raised her eyebrows. A confused look came upon Sharpay's face as Kelsi shook it off.

"Ok, we'll come," Kelsi said.

"Sweet, I'll see you and Shar tomorrow then," Jason smiled. He hung up and smiled, _'Tomorrow was gonna be a good day,'_

Kelsi hung up the phone and started to do her toes. Sharpay just looked over at her best friend, eager for the news.

"Well? Who's this 'we'? Sharpay asked.

"Oh that. Well Jason asked me out to dinner tomorrow night and I'm tagging you along," Kelsi explained plainly.

Sharpay just gaped at her BFF, "So, I'm gonna be a third wheel?" she asked. Sharpay was never a third wheel in ANYTHING!

"No, Zeke'll be there," Kelsi smiled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and fell back onto her pillow, nearly hitting Jordan. "OMG, you're kidding right?"

"No kid. You think it's time to go shopping now?" Kelsi asked.

"Later, I need to soak this in," Sharpay sighed. She couldn't help but like 2 guys, they were both hot and attractive. But one was taken; the other was single. What else was there to think about?

_Plays Tambourine by Eve in the background._

_Shows streets in Laguna Beach. _

_Shows birds walking around a grassy area._

**Jenni's Nail Salon**

Gabriella and Victoria were sitting next to each other while they were getting their manicures and pedicures.

"This feels so amazing," Victoria sighed, relaxing into the spa chair.

"I know right. So relaxing," Gabriella smiled. Victoria looked over at her and the girls soon started to laugh.

"So..at the party, what were you talking about when you mentioned me and Ryan?" Victoria asked.

Gabriella bit her lip when Victoria mentioned it. She promised not to tell Victoria before Ryan had a chance too.

"Um...nothing really, I was just out of it," Gabriella lied.

"Are you sure? Because Ryan has been kinda distant lately," Victoria said.

"Well...just give him time. Maybe try and talk to him at the bonfire on Friday," Gabriella replied.

Victoria sighed before nodding, "Ok, thanks for the advice,"

"No problem," Gabriella said. At least they were off to a good start.

_Plays ending of 'I Can't Hate You Anymore' by Nick Lachey_

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**Ok, so that's Part 1. More parts will be up soon! Don't worry about that. Anyways, hope you liked it. 5 pages long, phew! You know what to do! R&R! Thanks!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	10. A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 2

**Hello all, I guess that you can tell that I am back on schedule again! I'm glad that you all liked 101 Kisses last night and you will definitely like this part of A Mixed Up Bonfire. Where we last left off at, Jason had invited Kelsi and Sharpay to dinner with him and Zeke. Will sparks fly or sizzle? Will their crushes go to waste? Only one way to find out! Here's the 2nd part to A Mixed Up Bonfire. Enjoy!!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand in the background._

_Shows people playing volleyball._

_Shows houses on the coast of the beach._

**Gabriella's House**

Gabi arrived down to her house after she had finished hanging out with Victoria. Taking some bags out of her backseat, she went inside her house and disposed them in the closet, wanting to take the clothes out later. She laid on her bed, checking out her new nails when her cellphone rang in her purse. Gabriella gets it and answers it, "Hello,"

"Hey Gabriella," Taylor says on the other line. She's driving down a road with her sunglasses on.

"Hey Tay. How's everything going?" Gabriella asked, surprised to hear from Taylor after Vicky's party.

"Nothing much, are you home?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I just got here," Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'm coming over," Taylor told her. The girls hung up and Gabriella slipped on her shoes as she headed outside. Taylor's blue Porsche Cayenne came down the driveway and parked right by Gabriella's gold Lexus convertible. Taylor powered down her car and stepped out, seeing Gabriella swinging on the porch swing. She walked over there and sat next to her, being silent for a while.

"So...how you are doing?" Gabriella asked again.

"Fine, not much," Taylor shrugged as they continued to swing. She looked down and saw Gabriella's French manicure design.

"I see you got a manicure today," Taylor complimented, "it looks nice."

"Thanks, me and Victoria got them done today," Gabriella said, softly touching them.

"You were with Victoria today?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we're trying to start over and become good friends," Gabriella explained.

"Wow...that's good," Taylor said, looking away.

Gabriella sighed and turned to Taylor, "Can you please talk to me again? I'm sorry about what happened at the party a week ago but we're getting along fine now," she told her.

"I'm still having doubts so...I don't know yet, Gabs," Taylor replied, looking at her.

"Well, I'll still be here," Gabriella said.

"Ok," Taylor said. They both sat there in silence again until Gabriella brought up another topic.

"I talked to Ryan a few days ago," Gabriella told her.

Taylor turned and looked at her best friend, "You did? I thought you were over him,"

"I am, he came over to my house. We just talked and then he said..." Gabriella continued before stopping, not sure if Ryan wanted her to know about his problem.

"What? What's going on?" Taylor questioned, seeing the concerness in Gabi's face.

"Well...I don't know if he wanted me to tell but...he says that he's kinda lost his feelings for Victoria," Gabi explained.

"No way!! He doesn't like her anymore!" Tay exclaimed, shocked about the news.

"Yeah, but he's not planning on telling her anytime soon. He's afraid of breaking her heart," Gabriella told her.

"By the way that he's keeping it from her and lying about it, she'll take it more bad than when he decides to tell her," Taylor said, sitting back on the swing.

"I know right; I just hope he does it at a good time," Gabriella said.

_Plays 'Shut Up and Drive' by Rihanna in the background._

_Fast forwards to nighttime in Laguna Beach._

_Shows cars going down the roads._

**Kelsi's House**

Sharpay steps out of Kelsi's closet, trying to zip up her black Roulette dress in the back. She walked over to where Kelsi was wearing a Forever 21 pink silk dress with black ribbon detail and doing her makeup natural with pink lipstick.

"Can you help me zip this up, please?" Sharpay groaned. Kelsi sighed and walked away from the mirror and zipped up the rest of the dress with no difficulty.

"Thanks!" Sharpay said as they both walked back to the bathroom.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you can fit that? You look like you're gaining weight," Kelsi said.

Sharpay gasped and picked out black eyeliner from their makeup bags, "Well I'm gaining weight, so are you," she replied.

Kelsi only rolled her eyes as she continued to put on makeup. "Have you heard from Victoria today?" she asked.

"No, not really. I tried calling her today but I got her voice mail," Sharpay said, wondering what Vicky could be doing.

"Oh really? I heard from Megan that she and Gabriella were hanging out today," Kelsi gossiped.

"Get out!" Sharpay said, putting down her red lipstick. She was trying to go for a Marilyn Monroe look but was interrupted with this news.

"Yep, they had gotten a mani/pedi and went shopping together," Kelsi said, "can you believe her?"

"Well, ever since that party at Victoria's and when Taylor bursted, I couldn't blame them getting back together as friends," Sharpay replied.

"Oh you're kidding right! It's worse enough that Victoria will be going over to their side soon," Kelsi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, this is probably temporary. She'll be back on the Ice Queen side in no time," Sharpay smirked, finishing off her look. Kelsi look up at her and nodded; they weren't gonna lose one of their honorary members to those...wannabes.

Kelsi's cell phone rang from the bedroom and her puppy Jordan started to bark. She walked back to her room and picked up her cell. Seeing the caller id, she smiled and answered, "Hey Jay,"

"Where are you girls? We have reservations at Carrabbas in 10 minutes," Jason said to her.

"We're getting ready and on our way out now," Kelsi replied, walking back to the bathroom.

"Ok, well me and Zeke are on our way there. Do we have to pick you guys up?" Jay asked.

"We have Sharpay's car; we'll be there," Kelsi said.

"Alright see you there," Jason replied. They hung up and Kelsi softly bit her lip. Sharpay didn't miss it at all and started to smile.

"Are you falling for Jason already?" Sharpay joked.

"No, I always dream of being on Chad's arm. Nothing changes that," Kelsi smiled.

"Mmm hmm, I'm ready. Let's go!" Sharpay said, giving her hair some volume spray and walking out. Kelsi soon followed and they grabbed their purses, hitting Sharpay's black Jaguar and heading to the restaurant.

_Plays 'Say Ok (Albert Castillo Remix)' by Vanessa Hudgens in the background._

_Shows people walking across the street._

_Shows lights flashing on a sign._

**Carrabbas Restaurant**

Jason and Zeke are dressed both in jeans, dressy shirts and nice clean tennis shoes. They were waiting in the foyer for their two dates, one of them being really nervous.

"Dude, what if Sharpay doesn't like my outfit? Or is something goes wrong with the food? Or what if I accidentally let her fall or something falls on her food?" Zeke rambled on.

Jason got up and placed both his hands on Zeke's shoulders hard. "Dude, calm down. Everything will be fine,"

"You say that because you don't even like Kelsi that much," Zeke said.

"Yeah right, I do like her...a lot, in fact," Jason stuttered.

"Sure, bud," Zeke replied. Jason shook his head and turned his head outside to see the girls coming in.

"Hey, look they're here," Jason said. He got up and opened the door for them.

"Thanks Jason," Sharpay and Kelsi said as they entered into the restaurant. Kelsi gave Jason a kiss on the cheek while Sharpay did the same to Zeke.

"How are you doing tonight?" Zeke asked nicely.

"Good, thanks," Sharpay smiled. The 2 duo were seated outside, the guys on one side and the girls on the other.

"Well, we would just like to start off by thanking you for coming out tonight with us," Jason said, putting his drink up the girls.

"Thanks Jay, we tried our best just for you guys," Kelsi said, with a smile. Jason smiled back as he sipped his drink.

It was silent at the table for a while, with the choosing of foods but also of no topic. What a night, it started off to be.

**Sharpay and Ryan's house**

Ryan was reading a book on the History of Drama when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not ready to get up.

Victoria walked in slowly and smiled at Ryan's appearance. "Hey Ry," she said.

"Hey Victoria," he smiled back as he kissed her cheek. She got up on his bed and laid next to him.

"What'cha reading?" she asked.

"Oh just some history stuff about the start of drama," Ryan explained, putting it down.

"That's nice. I was just wondering if you were still going to the bonfire tomorrow," Victoria stated.

"Well, why would we go? It's an annual thing for EHS students and if you don't remember, we graduated," Ryan told her.

"I know, it's just that I want to see everyone again since I couldn't at the party last week," Victoria explained.

"Oh, I see. How are you and Gabi doing after what happened with you guys and Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"We're kinda hanging out, trying to restart I guess," Victoria shrugged.

"Hey, at least you're getting somewhere," Ryan said, with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true. So how are you exactly?" Vicky asked him.

"Ummm...what do you mean?" Ryan questioned, worried that she might know what was up.

"You seem...kinda off," Victoria said, squinting her face a bit.

"Well, I'm fine; there's nothing to worry about," Ryan said.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind.

"Positive," Ryan smiled, putting his arm around and kissing her head. Victoria sighed and leaned into his embrace, wondering if it was the truth. If only she knew what was going on in his head...

**Carrabbas Restaurant**

They were now eating their food and only a few glances were seen between the four of them.

"So...um that bonfire tomorrow, were you guys gonna go?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure. We always go to that," Kelsi said, brushing the corner of her lips.

"We're just not sure about Victoria and Ryan," Sharpay replied.

"Why not? They should still be able to come," Zeke asked. Sharpay only smiled, thinking how cute he looked at that moment.

"We just haven't heard from Victoria all day today, that's the problem," Kelsi butted in. Zeke and Sharpay broke their glance as she nodded.

"I heard that she and Gabi were out and about today," Jason said.

Before Kelsi could comment on it, Sharpay came in and said, "We're not sure on that but after what happened at Vicky's house, anything could happen between them. Taylor was really upset,"

"I could imagine," Zeke said, putting some pasta in his mouth. Sharpay looked up at him and stifled a giggle.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Zeke asked, when he heard Sharpay laugh.

"Well...you have some sauce on your bottom lip," Sharpay giggled. She reached over with her napkin and wiped it off of him.

"There, all gone!" Shar proclaimed. Zeke wiped the corner of his mouth and smiled at Sharpay.

"Thanks Sharpay," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled back, a blush coming through her cheeks. Jason and Kelsi both took notice of this but Zeke and Sharpay didn't mind it at all. They just continued eating while Kelsi made another quick glance at Sharpay before eating again.

_Plays ending of "Don't Phunk With My Heart' by Black Eyed Peas._

**Alrighty then, what do you think about that? That was 6 pages long this time!! Ok, so here's the update. Hope you all liked it! Also, I was thinking of changing the name to Newport Harbor instead of Laguna Beach since of the new show Newport Harbor. Should I change it or keep it? You help me decide!! Also, don't forget about the 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards on my forum!! Go to my profile and click on my fourms. Nominate your favorite authors, stories and even reviewers!! Thanks for everything!! R&R!!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	11. A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 3 Reading

**Ok, today is October 10, 2007. I finally updated on my updating date! This is so amazing! I updated on time!! YAY! Hopefully, I can keep this up. Now, enjoy this dramatic-and-special guests-filled final part of A Mixed-Up Bonfire. You might know and/or like these special guests! Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Wikked Lil Grrrls' by Esthero_

_Shows kids skating down the sidewalk._

_Shows a yacht sailing in the ocean._

**Sharpay's House**

Sharpay and Kelsi were out on Sharpay's backyard by the poolside, getting an early tan-in. It was 11 o'clock and already they starting seeing tan lines.

"OMG, dinner last night was amazing!" Sharpay smiled in her Chanel sunglasses with a green bikini.

"Yeah, it was alright. Jason was pretty nice and cute," Kelsi agrees.

"You're telling me! He looked like he was drowning in his own pool when he kept looking at you," Sharpay told her, "I won't be surprised if he asks you again with just you two,"

"Ah, deny! As much as I think he's a good guy, my focus is getting Taylor away from Chad. There's so much about him that gives him more...detail than Jason," Kelsi explained.

"Sure, sure," Sharpay said, looking at Kelsi who was wearing Gucci sunglasses and a red one-piece that was a halter and an oval to show off her bellybutton area.

"Besides I saw what was happening with you and Zeke. Getting pretty cozy huh?" Kelsi smiled back at her best friend.

"I guess...I mean, I didn't think about Troy all night. Zeke took replacement of him," Sharpay shyly said.

"Well, do you like him?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Ask me later," Sharpay ordered. She was actually clueless about it, did she really have new feelings for Zeke and no more for Troy?

_Plays chorus of 'S.O.S.' by Jonas Brothers_

_Shows people coming out a movie theater._

_Shows trees breezing in the wind._

**The Varsity**

Troy, Chad, and Jason were at the Varsity, the hottest and coolest place for all LB teens, catching a quick lunch. They had took a quick surf and were hungry as horses.

"Oh man! After surfing for a while, I can still enjoy a Varsity burger!" Chad exclaimed, chowing down the burger.

"I know right. This will always be my favorite spot for a chili dog," Troy said, after he took a bite of his chili hot dog.

"Oh guys!" Jason shook his head at his best friends. He got a cheeseburger and only took 3 bites out of it so far.

"What? We're men! We're hungry after sports, I thought you would have known that," Chad said, punching Jay's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I know man. Anyways, I gotta tell you about last night's dinner with Kelsi and Sharpay," Jason stated.

"Wait, you took both of them on a date!?" Troy asked.

"No, Zeke came too," Jason told him.

"Oh, I have to know what happened," Chad said, putting the burger down.

"It was an amazing night overall, Zeke was flirting with Shar the whole time, and I think that Kelsi is starting to like me," Jason smiled.

"Oh YES! This is indefinitely a first for her. With her liking you, she'll forget about me and my relationship with Taylor won't be at a bust," Chad exclaimed.

"That was kinda what I was going for man!" Jason smiled back as they bumped fists.

"Well, good for you Jay. I'm proud of Zeke too. It takes guts to ask out an Ice Queen," Troy joked as Chad laughed.

Jason was going to say something back but his cell phone started to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Zeke on the caller id.

"Hey guys, it's Zeke. I'll put him on speaker," Jay said.

"Yo, what's up?" Chad asked, when Jason answered the phone.

"Hey Chad, where's J-Wahl?" Zeke asked.

"Right here, bro. I'm at the Varsity with Troy and Chad," Jason said.

"Well, guess what?" Zeke said.

"What's going on?" Troy butted in.

"I met up with Kelan and Cameron **(from LB season 3)** a hour ago and they were wondering if we wanted to play 3 on 3 at the court near the Dell Walkway," Zeke told them.

"Oh man, sweet. Kelan and Cameron?! I haven't seen them in a long while," Chad replied.

"Yeah, they're back in town for a while along with everyone else. So what do you guys say?" Zeke asked.

"Heck yeah, we're coming! We'll be there in 15," Troy said to him.

"Sweet, see you there," Zeke replied.

They hung up and the guys hollered and gave high fives to the other. "This is awesome, Kelan and Cameron are back in Laguna. I never thought the day would come," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Let's head out there," Troy said, as they all got up and threw their trash out.

"I'm gonna call Tay and tell her where we're going just in case we're late for the bonfire," Chad told them as they all piled in their cars. They all followed out of the Varsity parking lot while Chad was trying to get in touch with Taylor.

_Flips to Taylor in her car, driving._

Taylor was in her car when her cellphone started to ring. Answering it by her Bluetooth, she said, "Hey Chad,"

"What's going on babe?" Chad smiled.

"Nothing much. What's going on with you?" Taylor smiled back.

"Well, me, Troy and Jay were going down by Dell Walkway to meet up with Kelan, Zeke and Cameron to play 3 on 3," Chad told her.

"No way! Kelan and Cameron are back!" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be coming to the bonfire tonight. I'll ask when I meet up with them," Chad replied.

"Cool, so you're basically telling me that you might be late for the bonfire," Taylor asked while making a turn.

"Basically, yeah. Where are you going?" Chad said. He had seen Taylor's car pass by his when he was at a red light.

"How do you know I'm the car?" Taylor asked.

"Your Porsche just passed by me, you're going down Hwy 102, right?" Chad asked back.

"Yeah, ok. But anyways, I'm heading over to Gabriella's house to get her. We planned on meeting at Vicky's before heading to the bonfire," Taylor explained.

"Ah, I see," Chad replied, accelerating when the light changed, "So you and Gabi are cool now?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Taylor smiled.

"That's great honey. Well, I'm almost here. I'll call when I'm on my way to the bonfire," Chad told her.

"Great, can't wait to see you," Taylor said.

"Save me a hotdog," Chad smirked.

They hung up and Taylor kept driving down the road to enter Gabriella's subdivision. Soon after, she arrived back at Gabriella's house, Gabi's Lexus signaling that she was home.

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella was inside, putting on her Old Navy black flip flops, when she heard the doorbell ring. Straightening her outfit, she trotted out of her room and to the front door, opening it.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ready to go to Vicky's yet before the bonfire," Taylor asked coming in.

"Oh oh, yeah sure. I'm almost ready," Gabriella said, letting Taylor follow her back to her room. Gabriella went back into her closet, ready to change from her Abercrombie tank to a Hollister one.

"I like your outfit," Taylor said to her.

"Thanks, yours is always better," Gabriella replied. Taylor looked down at her outfit, a green Abercrombie Lily shirt with crème Mallory capris with green flip flops, and sighed.

"Don't say that Gabs, you always look good," Taylor told her.

"You look better," Gabi smiled, coming out of the closet with a grey Aeropostale Pleated Plaid Skirt and an orange Mountain Road Beach cami while she held her grey Hollister hoodie just in case it got cold at the bonfire.

"Well...we look good equally and...I'm ready to be friends with you again," Taylor smiled back.

"YAY! OMG, YES!" Gabriella said, hugging her BFF. They rejoiced a bit before gathering their things and heading out towards Victoria's house. It was only a matter of time before the bonfire started.

_Plays 'Do It' by Nelly Furtado_

_Shows the tide going out on the beach._

_Shows a little kid picking up sand._

**Victoria's House**

Victoria was putting some of the stuff for the bonfire in Ryan's car when Gabi and Taylor left Gabi's house. She was pumped and ready but was scared and nervous too. _'What if it turns out to be a huge blow?' _she wondered to herself. Victoria was wearing Aero Chelsea Bootcut Jeans with a white Striped Peplum Hoodie over a black tank with white flip flops. Ryan came out with a cooler and placed it in the trunk after she put some bags in there. He closed the trunk door and sighed, "Ah, that's the last of it,"

"I'm glad, I'm so wiped out," Victoria smiled. They leaned up on the truck as Ryan wrapped his arm around Victoria.

"Now are you sure you want to go?" Ryan asked.

"I'm positive. I"m happy and yet nervous about it," Victoria stated.

"Of course, you are. It'll be fun though, like old times," Ryan smiled. She smiled back and then a black Mazda car came rolling down the driveway with two faces inside that were all too familiar.

"Hey guys!" Tessa **(also from LB Season 3)** came out of the car with Raquel **(LB Season 3)** from the driver side.

"OMG, Tessa! Rocky!" Victoria squealed, hugging her old friends. They hugged back and went over to Ryan, reuniting with him also.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting you guys," Vicky said.

"Yeah, we were heading to the bonfire and we passed by your side, wanting to see if you were home," Raquel smiled.

Before anyone else could talk, Taylor's Porsche also came down the driveway parking next to Raquel's car. The two new BFF's came out of the car and squealed when they saw Rocky and Tess also.

"No way! First Kelan and Cameron, now you guys, what's next?" Taylor said.

"Wait, Kelan is down with here? And Cameron too?!" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, we all came down to celebrate the annual bonfire of course," Tessa smiled. As they continued to talk, Victoria noticed the smiles and brightness in Gabi and Tay's faces. _'They must have made up today,'_ Victoria thought.

"So, enough with the chatter. Let's head out to the bonfire!" Ryan said as everyone else cheered. When everyone started to load up in the car, Vicky stopped Taylor and Gabriella over before they left out.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys being friends again," Victoria said.

"Yeah, we made up, so we can all be friends together," Taylor smiles back.

"Yup, now let's go!" Gabriella said, as she got into Taylor's car. They all got in their respectful cars and headed towards the bonfire, not knowing what drama may lie ahead.

**Ok, I have to stop here since it's WAY too long. I'll update again tomorrow with the rest of Part 3. Hope you liked it! Thanks all! You know what to do. Don't forget about Gossip Girl, tonight at 9/8c. **

**you know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	12. A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 3 Reviewing

**Ok, today is October 10, 2007. I finally updated on my updating date! This is so amazing! I updated on time!! YAY! Hopefully, I can keep this up. Now, enjoy this dramatic-and-special guests-filled final part of A Mixed-Up Bonfire. You might know and/or like these special guests! Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Wikked Lil Grrrls' by Esthero_

_Shows kids skating down the sidewalk._

_Shows a yacht sailing in the ocean._

**Sharpay's House**

Sharpay and Kelsi were out on Sharpay's backyard by the poolside, getting an early tan-in. It was 11 o'clock and already they starting seeing tan lines.

"OMG, dinner last night was amazing!" Sharpay smiled in her Chanel sunglasses with a green bikini.

"Yeah, it was alright. Jason was pretty nice and cute," Kelsi agrees.

"You're telling me! He looked like he was drowning in his own pool when he kept looking at you," Sharpay told her, "I won't be surprised if he asks you again with just you two,"

"Ah, deny! As much as I think he's a good guy, my focus is getting Taylor away from Chad. There's so much about him that gives him more...detail than Jason," Kelsi explained.

"Sure, sure," Sharpay said, looking at Kelsi who was wearing Gucci sunglasses and a red one-piece that was a halter and an oval to show off her bellybutton area.

"Besides I saw what was happening with you and Zeke. Getting pretty cozy huh?" Kelsi smiled back at her best friend.

"I guess...I mean, I didn't think about Troy all night. Zeke took replacement of him," Sharpay shyly said.

"Well, do you like him?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Ask me later," Sharpay ordered. She was actually clueless about it, did she really have new feelings for Zeke and no more for Troy?

_Plays chorus of 'S.O.S.' by Jonas Brothers_

_Shows people coming out a movie theater._

_Shows trees breezing in the wind._

**The Varsity**

Troy, Chad, and Jason were at the Varsity, the hottest and coolest place for all LB teens, catching a quick lunch. They had took a quick surf and were hungry as horses.

"Oh man! After surfing for a while, I can still enjoy a Varsity burger!" Chad exclaimed, chowing down the burger.

"I know right. This will always be my favorite spot for a chili dog," Troy said, after he took a bite of his chili hot dog.

"Oh guys!" Jason shook his head at his best friends. He got a cheeseburger and only took 3 bites out of it so far.

"What? We're men! We're hungry after sports, I thought you would have known that," Chad said, punching Jay's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I know man. Anyways, I gotta tell you about last night's dinner with Kelsi and Sharpay," Jason stated.

"Wait, you took both of them on a date!?" Troy asked.

"No, Zeke came too," Jason told him.

"Oh, I have to know what happened," Chad said, putting the burger down.

"It was an amazing night overall, Zeke was flirting with Shar the whole time, and I think that Kelsi is starting to like me," Jason smiled.

"Oh YES! This is indefinitely a first for her. With her liking you, she'll forget about me and my relationship with Taylor won't be at a bust," Chad exclaimed.

"That was kinda what I was going for man!" Jason smiled back as they bumped fists.

"Well, good for you Jay. I'm proud of Zeke too. It takes guts to ask out an Ice Queen," Troy joked as Chad laughed.

Jason was going to say something back but his cell phone started to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Zeke on the caller id.

"Hey guys, it's Zeke. I'll put him on speaker," Jay said.

"Yo, what's up?" Chad asked, when Jason answered the phone.

"Hey Chad, where's J-Wahl?" Zeke asked.

"Right here, bro. I'm at the Varsity with Troy and Chad," Jason said.

"Well, guess what?" Zeke said.

"What's going on?" Troy butted in.

"I met up with Kelan and Cameron **(from LB season 3)** a hour ago and they were wondering if we wanted to play 3 on 3 at the court near the Dell Walkway," Zeke told them.

"Oh man, sweet. Kelan and Cameron?! I haven't seen them in a long while," Chad replied.

"Yeah, they're back in town for a while along with everyone else. So what do you guys say?" Zeke asked.

"Heck yeah, we're coming! We'll be there in 15," Troy said to him.

"Sweet, see you there," Zeke replied.

They hung up and the guys hollered and gave high fives to the other. "This is awesome, Kelan and Cameron are back in Laguna. I never thought the day would come," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Let's head out there," Troy said, as they all got up and threw their trash out.

"I'm gonna call Tay and tell her where we're going just in case we're late for the bonfire," Chad told them as they all piled in their cars. They all followed out of the Varsity parking lot while Chad was trying to get in touch with Taylor.

_Flips to Taylor in her car, driving._

Taylor was in her car when her cellphone started to ring. Answering it by her Bluetooth, she said, "Hey Chad,"

"What's going on babe?" Chad smiled.

"Nothing much. What's going on with you?" Taylor smiled back.

"Well, me, Troy and Jay were going down by Dell Walkway to meet up with Kelan, Zeke and Cameron to play 3 on 3," Chad told her.

"No way! Kelan and Cameron are back!" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be coming to the bonfire tonight. I'll ask when I meet up with them," Chad replied.

"Cool, so you're basically telling me that you might be late for the bonfire," Taylor asked while making a turn.

"Basically, yeah. Where are you going?" Chad said. He had seen Taylor's car pass by his when he was at a red light.

"How do you know I'm the car?" Taylor asked.

"Your Porsche just passed by me, you're going down Hwy 102, right?" Chad asked back.

"Yeah, ok. But anyways, I'm heading over to Gabriella's house to get her. We planned on meeting at Vicky's before heading to the bonfire," Taylor explained.

"Ah, I see," Chad replied, accelerating when the light changed, "So you and Gabi are cool now?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Taylor smiled.

"That's great honey. Well, I'm almost here. I'll call when I'm on my way to the bonfire," Chad told her.

"Great, can't wait to see you," Taylor said.

"Save me a hotdog," Chad smirked.

They hung up and Taylor kept driving down the road to enter Gabriella's subdivision. Soon after, she arrived back at Gabriella's house, Gabi's Lexus signaling that she was home.

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella was inside, putting on her Old Navy black flip flops, when she heard the doorbell ring. Straightening her outfit, she trotted out of her room and to the front door, opening it.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ready to go to Vicky's yet before the bonfire," Taylor asked coming in.

"Oh oh, yeah sure. I'm almost ready," Gabriella said, letting Taylor follow her back to her room. Gabriella went back into her closet, ready to change from her Abercrombie tank to a Hollister one.

"I like your outfit," Taylor said to her.

"Thanks, yours is always better," Gabriella replied. Taylor looked down at her outfit, a green Abercrombie Lily shirt with crème Mallory capris with green flip flops, and sighed.

"Don't say that Gabs, you always look good," Taylor told her.

"You look better," Gabi smiled, coming out of the closet with a grey Aeropostale Pleated Plaid Skirt and an orange Mountain Road Beach cami while she held her grey Hollister hoodie just in case it got cold at the bonfire.

"Well...we look good equally and...I'm ready to be friends with you again," Taylor smiled back.

"YAY! OMG, YES!" Gabriella said, hugging her BFF. They rejoiced a bit before gathering their things and heading out towards Victoria's house. It was only a matter of time before the bonfire started.

_Plays 'Do It' by Nelly Furtado_

_Shows the tide going out on the beach._

_Shows a little kid picking up sand._

**Victoria's House**

Victoria was putting some of the stuff for the bonfire in Ryan's car when Gabi and Taylor left Gabi's house. She was pumped and ready but was scared and nervous too. _'What if it turns out to be a huge blow?' _she wondered to herself. Victoria was wearing Aero Chelsea Bootcut Jeans with a white Striped Peplum Hoodie over a black tank with white flip flops. Ryan came out with a cooler and placed it in the trunk after she put some bags in there. He closed the trunk door and sighed, "Ah, that's the last of it,"

"I'm glad, I'm so wiped out," Victoria smiled. They leaned up on the truck as Ryan wrapped his arm around Victoria.

"Now are you sure you want to go?" Ryan asked.

"I'm positive. I"m happy and yet nervous about it," Victoria stated.

"Of course, you are. It'll be fun though, like old times," Ryan smiled. She smiled back and then a black Mazda car came rolling down the driveway with two faces inside that were all too familiar.

"Hey guys!" Tessa **(also from LB Season 3)** came out of the car with Raquel **(LB Season 3)** from the driver side.

"OMG, Tessa! Rocky!" Victoria squealed, hugging her old friends. They hugged back and went over to Ryan, reuniting with him also.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting you guys," Vicky said.

"Yeah, we were heading to the bonfire and we passed by your side, wanting to see if you were home," Raquel smiled.

Before anyone else could talk, Taylor's Porsche also came down the driveway parking next to Raquel's car. The two new BFF's came out of the car and squealed when they saw Rocky and Tess also.

"No way! First Kelan and Cameron, now you guys, what's next?" Taylor said.

"Wait, Kelan is down with here? And Cameron too?!" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, we all came down to celebrate the annual bonfire of course," Tessa smiled. As they continued to talk, Victoria noticed the smiles and brightness in Gabi and Tay's faces. _'They must have made up today,'_ Victoria thought.

"So, enough with the chatter. Let's head out to the bonfire!" Ryan said as everyone else cheered. When everyone started to load up in the car, Vicky stopped Taylor and Gabriella over before they left out.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys being friends again," Victoria said.

"Yeah, we made up, so we can all be friends together," Taylor smiles back.

"Yup, now let's go!" Gabriella said, as she got into Taylor's car. They all got in their respectful cars and headed towards the bonfire, not knowing what drama may lie ahead.

**Ok, I have to stop here since it's WAY too long. I'll update again tomorrow with the rest of Part 3. Hope you liked it! Thanks all! You know what to do. Don't forget about Gossip Girl, tonight at 9/8c. **

**you know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	13. A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 3 2nd Part

**Hey Everyone! Here's is the 2****nd**** part to Part 3 of A Mixed Up Bonfire. Boy, is that mixed up? LOL. Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Fuego' by the Cheetah Girls_

_Shows people playing on the beach._

_Shows guys grilling on the grill._

**Bonfire!**

Half of everyone in the school was already there at the bonfire, either helping start the fire and chilling/eating. It was a great and practiced time in Laguna Beach. In the crowd of people were, of course, the Ice Queens: Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nielson. Everyone was all over them including some from who had left Laguna Beach, like Kyndra Mayo and Cami Edwards. Lexie Contursi **(all from LB Season 3) **was off somewhere else chilling with some of her friends.

"This past month has been very weird and crazy," Sharpay stated to Kyndra and Cami. They were all down by the bonfire, catching all the warmth that it was building up.

"Yeah, you're telling us. While on the topic of weird, where's Victoria?" Cami asked.

"We haven't heard from her almost all week; we're not even sure if she's coming to the bonfire," Kelsi told as Sharpay nodded.

Just then, Gabriella, Taylor, Tessa and Raquel came down from the nearby parking lot stairs and everyone rejoiced and greeted them, except the Ice Queens. They just gave each other a stare down, not caring who was watching. Taylor noticed something about the Ice Queens, and Kyndra and Cami guest starring there, and whispered to Gabriella, "You think they know about what's up with Vicky?"

"I'm not sure, you know how they are," Gabriella said back. They took a seat on the other side of the fire, already talking to some of their friends there.

Kelsi, on the other side, had already sensed something about them, and it didn't smell great either. "They know something that we don't know and I want to find out," Kelsi sneered.

"Yeah, I sense it too. You think it might be something about Victoria?" Kyndra asked.

"I better hope not," Kelsi said to her. Sharpay only had a weird look on her face, hopefully it wasn't all true.

After a long while, shrieks and laughs were heard from one side of the bonfire party. The girls had turned their attention to the sound and saw Ryan and Victoria right in the middle of it all. It was a huge reunion to see everyone's favorite It girl returning back to her old stomping grounds.

Ryan had left off with some of his old friends from school as Victoria left to say hi to the Ice Queens.

"Hey guys!" she said to them, hugging them all.

"Hey Vicky! We've missed you all week," Sharpay smiled.

"I know, I missed you all too. I'm so glad to see you guys back Kyndra and Cami," Victoria smiled back.

"It's no big deal, we love coming back to Laguna," Cami said as they all laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all but I want to see other people too. I'll catch up with you all later," Victoria replied, backing away from her soon-to-be old clique.

"Ok see you!" the girls chanted. Victoria smiled and greeted other people too before making her final stop…..on Gabriella and Taylor's clique!Victoria was in all smiles when she was with Gabriella's small group. Other people came over to see her and was all happy too, but now the Ice Queens were even more furious.

"Did she just go over with Tessa and them?" Kyndra asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she would do that...to us," Kelsi said, before walking off towards the other end of the bonfire. Kyndra and Cami also followed in anger and Sharpay just followed in unbelief. Tessa, Rocky, Gabriella and Taylor all saw this and grew defenseless but was glad to have brought the Ice Queens down once and for all...but was it on purpose?

"I wonder what's up their bunch," Taylor said after they passed by.

"Whatever it is, it probably ain't pretty like the bitches they are," Victoria sneered as the girls softly laughed.

_Plays 'Goodnight and Goodbye' by Jonas Brothers in background._

The Ice Queens were all near the high tide marker on the beach and was discussing the matter of Victoria going to the 'other side'.

"Why in the heck she would do that?" Cami asked.

"There must have been something up that happened during the week, maybe that's why we haven't heard from her all weekend," Sharpay stated.

"I want to confront her about this. This is absurd, even for her, and doesn't she hate Gabriella?" Kelsi asked. She was walking back to the bonfire when she saw Victoria walking towards them. It was indefinitely going to be a girl fight!

"Hey guys, why the move?" Victoria asked, faking it all.

"We should be asking you that. Why did you move to the other side of the school...or should I say with Taylor and Gabriella, whose of hence you hate!?!" Kelsi exclaimed, having half of the people up by the bonfire hearing her.

"Well, if you must know, I don't hate her anymore, in fact, we're good friends now. I was just clearing the drama from the party a few weeks ago," Victoria said, defensively.

"See...there's a past tense in their for 'old friends', why don't you just leave it alone and live in the now?" Kyndra chimed in.

"I also agree, Vicky, why couldn't you just leave it in the past? You know we hate them," Sharpay told her.

Victoria took a shock to the stomach, why would Sharpay, of all people, would say that to her? "God Shar, I thought 'friends until the end' meant that they would back them up in everything. I guess not now," she sneered as Sharpay gave way a guilty look, "Well, if you guys can't see that I'm trying to patch things up down here, I guess this Ice Queen status will be melting fast,"

"No way! Come on Vicky, we were being and telling the truth," Cami came in and said.

"Well, certainly honesty isn't the best policy here," Victoria said. The Ice Queens was all in silence, now knowing what to say or do. Victoria just looked at them all before having a final walk, out of the group, conversation and Ice Queen status.

_Plays 'Anything but Ordinary' by Avril Lavinge in background._

Victoria walks back to the bonfire, looks giving all around her, and finally sat down next to Taylor, staring down at the now high fire.

"Hey, what's up?" Taylor asked her.

"I just broke down my Ice Queen-ness with Sharpay and them. You know, I thought Sharpay would have my back with that," Victoria explained.

"It's better not to trust any of them. They always backstab, even their own," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah, I learned that the wrong way," Victoria replied. Taylor nodded and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, hugging her best friend close. She was now determined to not let anyone slip into the Ice Queen's cold traps...again.

The Ice Queens all came back from the high tide zone, in shock of all that happened. Kelsi couldn't bare to look at Victoria anymore and had left immediately, not wanting to see the boys, who were arriving. Kyndra and Cami let the situation pass them for the time being and just hanged out with the EHS students that were still there, who just wanted answers from what happened. Sharpay on the other hand was down by the ocean, not wanting to do or be with anyone or anything.

_Plays 'Something to Believe In' by Aqualung in the background._

The boys finally arrive down at the bonfire close to 8:45pm and everyone cheered and tackled them. Ryan also came back from wherever he was and noticed his girlfriend in a near tragic state.

"Hey, what happened? Is everything alright?" Ryan asked when he reached Vicky and Taylor.

"I..can I tell you later?" Victoria asked.

Ryan nodded and replied, "Sure, do you want to leave?"

"No, I came to have a good time. I still waiting for it," Victoria said, trying to smile.

Ryan just smiled and held her close as Taylor went to tackle her boyfriend and greet the other Laguna boys.

"Ah! Nothing like a hamburger near a nice, big, warm fire," Troy sighed, sitting in the nearby lawn chair, with Gabriella by his side.

"I think you said it, Bolton. This is the life," Chad replied, stuffing a hot dog into his mouth, "so anything we missed while we were gone?"

"There was an Ice Queen melt-down at the high tide line; Victoria finally broke it off with them," Gabriella started.

The guys nearly choked on their food when they heard the news. "No way!" was all they could say.

"It's very true. She broke it off with them b/c she had to choose the right group she wanted to be with," Taylor explained.

"Drama, drama, drama. Will it ever end?" Troy asked to the sky as everyone laughed.

Nearby, Zeke had heard everything and excused himself from Jason and Kelan. Walking on the outskirts of the bonfire, he saw a shadow down by the tide and immediately knew it was Sharpay. Zeke walked down there slowly approaching her soft shadow. Sharpay saw his shadow come near her and didn't say anything as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Zeke greeted.

"Hey," she said back.

"I heard about what happened? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm not even sure. There's so much..." Sharpay stated.

"I could tell. You can tell me anything...but first, how about we do this over some pasta and not here?" Zeke smiled.

Sharpay smiled back and nodded, agreeing with his night plan. He took her hand and they both left out to try and have a good night, while forgetting the drama that had past at the high tide line.

_(Plays 2nd bridge and chorus of Something to Believe In- We stumble into our lives:  
Without a hand to hold. And any wonder, we need to find a certain something, certain.  
Turn out the light and what are you left with? Open up my hands and find out they're empty. Press my face to the ground I've gotta find a reason. Still scratching around for something to believe in: something to believe in.)_

_Shows people clearing out the bonfire site._

_Shows the night lights in Laguna Beach._

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Next time on Laguna Beach..._

_**Shows Gabriella, Taylor, Troy and Chad outside.**_

_"It's time for the annual San Diego trip!!" Gabriella and Taylor squeal._

_**Shows Sharpay hanging out with Zeke**_

"_Oooh, what's going on with you and Zeke?" Kyndra asks Sharpay._

"_I don't know yet, I really like him though," Sharpay smiles._

_**Shows Sharpay dancing hardly on the floor with Troy and then kissing him.**_

"_But then there's Troy," Kyndra states._

"_Exactly, I still want him though," Sharpay sighes._

"_You know you're gonna have to make a decision," Kyndra says._

_Sharpay only nods, knowing that that's the truth._

_**Shows Zeke and Sharpay at the San Diego dock.**_

"_Well do you like me or Troy, cause it's kinda hard to tell?" he softly asks her._

_Sharpay bits her lip, not knowing what to say._

Check out this week's after-show on lagunabeach. This week, we see baby pictures of the gang, and Zeke takes us into his crib and shows off his car. All this and more on the after-show at lagunabeach. not bad episode! What did you all think? Anyways, I'm having a little contest again! YAY! Ok, so the contest is: in this last part of the episode, what song have I used that was used in a promo for a TV show and for what TV show did I get it from? I'll repeat: in this last part (A Mixed Up Bonfire Part 3 2nd part), I used a song that I heard from a TV show promo. What is the song that I used and from what TV show promo did I get it from? Did everyone get that? Great! You have until I update Moonlight Dancing (which is on a Monday) so hurry fast. The prize will be announced on the new chapter of Moonlight Dancing. I'll choose up to the first 3 who get it right so hurry hurry hurry! Thanks guys! You know what to do! 

**you know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	14. The Crossroads in Romance Part 1

**Hey ya'll! Happy Sunday! I know I'm updating this one day late but come on! Nobody's perfect!! HAHA! Anyways, I just got my new phone, which I'm super ecstatic about, and it works awesome! But going away from phones, here's the new episode of HSM Meets LB! Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Laguna Beach...**_

Shows Gabriella and Victoria hanging out.

_Victoria and I were really starting to become better friends and I was surprised to see a side of her that I've never seen before. But she's really worried about her relationship with Ryan now that they came back down to Laguna._

"_So..at the party, what were you talking about when you mentioned me and Ryan?" Victoria asked._

_Gabriella bit her lip when Victoria mentioned it. She promised not to tell Victoria before Ryan had a chance too._

"_Um...nothing really, I was just out of it," Gabriella lied._

"_Are you sure? Because Ryan has been kinda distant lately," Victoria said._

"_Well...just give him time. Maybe try and talk to him at the bonfire on Friday," Gabriella replied._

Shows Ryan and Gabriella talking; then Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay out at dinner, Zeke and Sharpay mostly.

_It was almost a close call for me since Ryan happen to confide in me about his true feelings for Victoria. Meanwhile, Jason and Zeke were trying to work their way into Kelsi and Shar's hearts, their so called perfect way to lure them away from Troy and Chad. For Zeke, it was full-on success._

"_Besides I saw what was happening with you and Zeke. Getting pretty cozy huh?" Kelsi smiled back at her best friend._

"_I guess...I mean, I didn't think about Troy all night. Zeke took replacement of him," Sharpay shyly said._

"_Well, do you like him?" Kelsi asked._

"_I'm not sure yet. Ask me later," Sharpay ordered._

Shows drama scene at the bonfire.

_Sharpay was totally clueless about her likeness with Zeke but it was totally altered when Ice Queens and Victoria had a huge confrontation at the bonfire. Turns out that Victoria was caught hanging with me and Taylor, causing the Ice Queens to start their own meltdown. And it didn't turn out pretty in the end._

"_See...there's a past tense in their for 'old friends', why don't you just leave it alone and live in the now?" Kyndra chimed in._

"_I also agree, Vicky, why couldn't you just leave it in the past? You know we hate them," Sharpay told her._

"_God Shar, I thought 'friends until the end' meant that they would back them up in everything. I guess not now," she sneered as Sharpay gave way a guilty look, "Well, if you guys can't see that I'm trying to patch things up down here, I guess my Ice Queen status will be melting fast,"_

"_No way! Come on Vicky, we were being and telling the truth," Cami came in and said._

"_Well, certainly honesty isn't the best policy here," Victoria said._

Shows aftermath of confrontation; Zeke talking to Shar and them leaving.

_So with Victoria gone from the Ice Queens, everything started to melt down afterwards. It was also a little perfect for Zeke to spend more time with Sharpay trying to cheer her up. But with the San Diego trip coming up, Sharpay had to make a good decision on who she really wanted._

**Kyndra's House**

"I can't believe that actually happened at the bonfire last week," Kyndra stated sitting next to Sharpay. They were out on Kyndra's porch, having lemonade and looking out at the city view. It had been almost two weeks since the drama at the bonfire and it took it's full toll on the Ice Queens.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, it was almost bound to happen, whether we liked it or not," Sharpay told her.

"Whatever, it's just bad enough that we lost her to Gabriella and her mini-clique," Kyndra snorted.

Sharpay only laughed as she put down her lemonade, Kyndra continuing the conversation, "speaking of what happened at the bonfire, where were you and Zeke heading off to?"

"He took me to a quiet Italian restaurant by the beach not too far from the bonfire," Sharpay smiled.

Kyndra dropped her jaw at Sharpay and smiled a huge grin. "Oooh, what's going on with you and Zeke?" she asked Shar.

"I don't know yet, but I really like him though," Sharpay smiles.

"But then there's Troy," Kyndra stated, "right?"

"Exactly, I still want him though," Sharpay sighs.

"But he's with Gabriella, and you still like him?" Kyndra asked.

"Hey, it's the same for Kelsi and you don't see her all gaga over Jason like I am," Sharpay blurted. After noticing what she said, she really started to blush.

"AH! I caught that...but you're right. Don't you think you should let him go already," Kyndra asked, "it's not like he's going to break up with Gabriella anytime soon, which we all know he won't,"

"I know, that's what's so hard. Something in me just can't let him go," Sharpay explained

"Well, you know you're gonna have to make a decision," Kyndra says.

Sharpay only nods, knowing that that's the truth. The problem was: who to choose from?

(Shows waves crashing down on the beach, palm trees blowing, overview of the town)

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

**Gabriella**

(Shows Gabriella singing; laying her head on her hand, smiling)

_Trying to fit a square_

**Taylor**

(Shows Taylor playing tennis, smiling shyly and blushing)

_Into a circle was no life_

**Chad**

(Shows Chad playing basketball; smiling lovingly and holding a rose)

_I defy_

(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other across a table and holding hands; Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing very close)

(Shows the gang taking a picture together for prom)

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

**Sharpay**

(Shows her acting on a stage; her trying on a dress)

_Let it wash away my sanity_

**Kelsi**

(Shows her playing the piano; laughing at a joke at a party)

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_

**Troy**

(Shows him surfing; smiling while sipping his drink)

_Let the rain fall down_

**Victoria**

(Shows her writing something; laying her head on her knees)

_I'm coming clean_

**Ryan**

(Throws his hands up in defeat; turns and looks at the camera)

_I'm coming clean_

(Shows Taylor and Gabriella out of the sunroof waving)

(Shows Troy looking out at the sunset with his surfboard; dims to Gabriella doing the same thing except she's on a rock)

(Shows the gang chilling at a bonfire)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Galvanize' by the Chemical Brothers_

_Shows birds diving into the ocean to get fish_

_Shows a golf course._

**Lava Springs Country Club** (**does this look familiar to you)**

Troy, Chad and Ryan are taking turns putting across the golf course, Gabriella, Taylor and Victoria in their respective golf carts.

"And Mr. Troy Bolton makes the perfect shot!" Troy announced proudly as he saw his ball fly across the course.

"Oh whatever Mr. Varsity Golf Team Player. Some of us aren't that experienced, you know," Chad rubbed in

"Chad, don't be a spoil-sport! You were pretty good so far," Taylor encouraged.

"Yeah, for him to be in last place on the scoreboard," Victoria whispered to the girls as everyone minus Chad and Taylor laughed.

"Guys, don't be that mean! Here let me try," Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing a club of her own and heading to where Chad was standing so she could try a shot. While that was happening, Victoria struck up her own conversation with Gabriella.

"Gabs, I'm real worried about my relationship with the Ice Queens now, especially Sharpay," Vicky blurted.

"Why should you be worried about it? You're the one who broken it off with them; it was the right thing to do," Gabriella told her.

"I know that but they were my almost-best friends, especially Shar. I couldn't imagine her, out of all of them, to turn their back on me like that," Victoria said.

"Guess it shows how much those types of people will betray you. Just like how Taylor said it at the bonfire, you have to watch for the ones who envy others," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, so I should be watching you guys now since you envy them?" Victoria joked.

"OMG, it's not even like that! We don't envy them; it's a mutual hate," Gabriella smiled as the girls laughed. They heard the guys in a shocked mode as the girls came over to see what was up.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, coming up to them.

"Just look at the red and white ball," Taylor whispered as the ball flew and flew until it landed right past Troy's ball.

"OH! That's what I'm talking about!" Chad exclaimed, lifting Taylor up and spinning her around.

"Lucky shot," Troy muttered, "Come on, let's go finish it off and head up to get lunch." He, along with Gabriella, headed back to their golf cart and headed towards the flag pole nearby. The others just laughed at Troy's ignorance and followed in suit.

_Plays 'Summer In The City' by the Lovin Spoonfuls_

_Shows sidewalks in the city_

_Shows teens playing volleyball on the beach._

**Wiley's Cafe**

Sharpay and Zeke are sitting by a window in the cafe, enjoying each other's company. They have been there for almost 25 minutes and were already having a good time.

"OMG, this has been really amazing," Sharpay smiled at Zeke.

"I know, I'm glad you've been able to spend this much time with me," Zeke replied.

"Hey, it's not everyday you meet a very nice guy to spend your day with," Sharpay complimented as Zeke slightly blushed.

"You didn't have to say that," Zeke told her.

"But I wanted to and it's true. I'm glad to be spending time with you," Sharpay said.

"Me too, hopefully we'll continue like this all the way through the San Diego trip this weekend," Zeke replied

"Yeah, it's going to be hectic when we go down there," Sharpay smiled.

"Just wait until spring break," Zeke told her, "that'll be even worse," he said, making her laugh even more.

"See, that's what I like about you. No one ever in my life, besides Ry, can make me laugh as much as you can," Sharpay told him.

"And you're not the mountain lion ice queen that everyone knows. Inside, you're this sweet, nice and beautiful person that no one has ever seen before," Zeke smiled, taking her hand. Sharpay really started to blush and smile that.

"Has anyone ever told you how truthful you are?" Sharpay asked.

"No, why?" Zeke asked back.

"Because you really are truthful, and I'm glad about that," Sharpay said. She leaned in for a kiss on the cheek that made its way to his but was distracted to crush down to his lips. They softly kiss for a few seconds before both of them pulled back, blushing and smiling. It was, indeed, the start of something new.

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**Ok, that Zekepay moment was too cute!! I just love writing them, not as much as I love CHAYLOR!! But you'll see more of them and many other couples later on in the episode. Anyways, H2CL will be updated this week; I promise...with the help of my official co-author KhaiyaAKAKhai! So that'll be up soon and also be on the lookout for 101 Kisses on Tuesday! You all know what to do now. R&R! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	15. The Crossroads in Romance Part 2

**Hello my fantastic readers! I'm very surprised and happy at my comeback update you guys reviewed yesterday and/or today. I'm so happy that you all liked it and are happy for my return. Believe me, it's good to be back where I belong!**

**Now onto my next update! Hope you all enjoy this next part of episode 4- The Crossroads of Romance! Thanks!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Speed of Sound' by Coldplay._

_Shows overview of neighborhoods in Laguna Beach_

_Shows people power-walking on the sidewalk._

**Sharpay & Ryan's House**

Sharpay arrived home a few hours later, (aka 8:45 pm), after spending her day with Zeke. After chilling at Wiley's cafe, and getting her first kiss from him there too, they spent most of their day on the beach and watched the sunset at the pier. She walked through the foyer into the kitchen, noticing Ryan in there, making himself a sandwich. He overheard her coming through the doorway and said, "Well, you're home early,"

"Am I not home early all the time?" Sharpay asked in all smiles.

Ryan looked up from his sandwich and saw the look on his sister's face, knowing something must have happened today.

"What are you all smiles about? Troy finally asked you out?" Ryan joked.

"No..Zeke did. We hung out all day and it was amazing!" Sharpay said, sighing as she thought of her cute hubby that was Zeke Baylor.

"Wait...what? What happened to Troy?" Ryan asked as he put his butter knife in the sink.

"Well...I don't know. Ever since he started hanging out with Gabriella, I just forgot about him and boom..there's Zeke," Sharpay replied, knowing she never thought about Troy until now.

"So, the question is now: are you over Troy?" Ry asked again, sitting next to his younger sister.

"I am. I've rid myself of Troy and I really like Zeke...a lot," Sharpay said, smiling at him.

But the only thing was that both of them knew that she was lying. Deep, deep down in them, they knew that she still had feelings for Troy that would never go away.

_Plays 'Young Folks' by Peter Bjorn and John_

_Shows fast forward from sunset to sunrise._

_Shows a boy boogie boarding in the morning tide._

**The Day of San Diego Trip**

**Zeke's House**

Zeke comes out of his closet with more clothes to put into his suitcase. Today was the day that the junior class goes down to San Diego for the weekend and they were supposed to be leaving in a few hours. As he continue to finish his packing, a knock on his door distracts him.

Zeke turns around and smiles, "Troy, what's up?"

"Ah, not much. You ready to go yet?" Troy asks as they do their handshake before he sits on Zeke's desk chair.

"Almost, I just gotta get some things out of my bathroom," Zeke tells him as he heads there, "also, I have news of me and Sharpay,"

"Please tell me you guys are planning on eloping so I won't have to worry about her anymore," Troy joked, leaning back in the chair.

"Not just yet. I think we might start going out after this trip," Zeke smiled.

"No way, seriously?" Troy asked, looking at him. Zeke nodded and Troy gave an joyful outburst, "YES! Oh, thank you Zeke!"

"No problem. I knew she had to fall for the Zeke charm," Zeke said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Finally. Now I'm free from her now," Troy smiled.

"So without her breathing down your neck, what are you gonna do now...about Gabriella?" Zeke asked, nudging Troy.

"Ah, stop. I like her but we're not together. Besides, she wasn't going on the trip this weekend anyways," Troy replied in a semi-depressed mode.

"Really? There has to be a good reason why she can't go," Zeke said, as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Yeah, there is. Her mom's getting remarried this weekend and she has to be there for the wedding," Troy explained.

"Aww poor Gabi. So now, no Sharpay, no Gabi, what are you going to do this weekend? Hook up with someone?" Zeke asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but the San Diego is about having fun. So that's my plan," Troy said, softly smiling.

"Nice! Now let's go or Chad will have a fit if we run into traffic," Zeke replied as Troy agreed. They got each of Zeke's suitcases and took them down to Troy's SUV. Once they loaded it in, they got in the truck and headed to Chad's.

_Plays 'Umbrella' by Rihanna._

_Shows girls tanning on the beach._

_Shows kids on a playground._

**Kelsi's House**

"OMG, Kelsi are you ready yet?" Sharpay yelled from the front door. Kyndra, Cami, and herself were putting their stuff into the rental truck that Kyndra brought down from LA and they were waiting on Kelsi to get her stuff down.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Kelsi said from inside. Sharpay sighed as she went back to the truck and leaned against the door, trying not to ruin her Hollister plaid skirt.

"Don't worry, Shar. Kelsi said that she was coming," Kyndra told Sharpay, coming beside her.

"It's not that. I'm just...remember what we talked about at your house 2 days ago?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, about you, Troy and Zeke," Kyndra nodded.

"Yeah, well I really like Zeke and I might get together with him over the trip," Sharpay said.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Kyndra asked.

"Sure, it's fantastic but I..." Sharpay stated before she got interrupted by Kelsi.

"Ok, I finally got my bags down. Let's get them in the car and head out to San Diego!" Kelsi smiled, rolling her bags to the car.

"Finally! I was wondering how you were going to get the bags down with your small self," Cami said, getting out of the truck, not letting Sharpay and Kyndra on that she had listened to their conversation.

"Well, if you guys could have helped, then we would have already been gone," Kelsi smirked at the girls.

"You said that you had them," Sharpay shrugged. Just then, a phone rang out and all the girls reached to find their cellulars.

"It's mine," Sharpay said, "and it's Jason,"

"Why didn't he call me?" Kelsi wondered to herself, but she pushed it aside as she tried, along with Kyndra and Cami, to get her bags into the truck.

"What's up, J?" Shar asked.

"Where are you guys? We're already on the highway," Jason asked.

"What? Whose 'we'?" Sharpay asked, hoping that he didn't mean everyone else.

"Like 'everyone on carpool patrol' we. You guys are seriously gonna be left behind if you don't hurry up," Jason pointed out.

"Ok ok, where are you coming towards?" Shar said frantically.

"We're coming up on your exit in a few minutes. We need to see you guys' car pull out of there when we pass by," Jason stated before hanging up.

Sharpay groaned and walked back to her gang just as they closed the trunk door. "Ok, everything's in," Kyndra stated.

"Great, now we just have to catch up with everyone else!!" Sharpay exclaimed as she got into the truck, "everyone's already on the highway and we need to get in line before they leave us,"

No one needed a second notice to know what they needed to know. They got into the truck and immediately drove off to meet up with everyone else.

_Plays 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls_

_Shows cars riding down the Interstate_

_Shows different exits down the road._

_Goes to Jason's truck_

"Alright, Jason's car is head-leading on the road to San Diego. Time for groupie tag-number call out!" Kelan said in the walkie talkie, "we have Jason, myself, Cameron and Lexie in our car,"

_Goes to Troy's truck_

"Jason's tag number is 7UL 98Q and I've got myself, Troy, Chad and Taylor," Zeke said, as Taylor whooped in the background.

_Goes to Raquel's car_

"Troy's tag number is EHSVIP1 and I have Rocky and myself coming down the way," Alex smiles as he looks at his girlfriend, Raquel, driving.

_Goes to Sharpay's truck_

"Raquel's tag number is 8XU JI0 and all the Ice Queens are here and ready for San Diego!" Cami said finally as all the girls cheered in the car.

_Goes back to Jason's truck_

"Alright, everyone seems to be on track. We'll see you guys in San Diego," Kelan replied before shutting off the walkie-talkie along with the others.

_Shows everyone's cars pass by the sign leading to San Diego and hear everyone shout and cheer._

_Plays ending of 'The Great Escape'_

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**Alright, that's part 1 of this part of the episode. I'll try to get more of the episode up this week, along with my other stories. Next up in the episode, the gang in San Diego! You know what to do. R&R! Thanks!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**

**PS- If you guys didn't already notice, last month I was able to update one of my stories, East High on the East Coast. So if you didn't notice, go on over and read the new chapter and review it. I want to know what you think of it since it's one of my main assignments in my creative writing class. Thanks a lot guys!**


	16. The Crossroads in Romance Part 3

**Happy Late Thanksgiving and Christmas! I'm sorry for not updating for a month; you all know how family is around these times of the months. LOL! But while I was away from my laptop, I was able to do some brainstorming on what I was going to update next. (One thing I wasn't able to do was get some "shopping shopping" done on Black Friday. Pissed me off. But that's another story...) So , just thought I'd let you know, I'm planning on updating my stories by the number of hits the story has received the past month, before I started updating.**

**So, at the top of the hits list, besides 101 Kisses and Chaylor Romance, it's....HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MEETS LAGUNA BEACH! I've missed this story dearly and I have HUGE plans for this story....so why are you still reading this? Get started! GO!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'I'm Gone, I'm Going' by Lesley Roy_

_Shows parts of the San Diego city._

**San Diego Marriott Hotel and Marina**

Jason's truck pulled up to the front of the hotel, followed by the rest of the crew's cars. Soon, everyone started coming out of the cars and unloading their luggage, while the drivers set their cars up valet parking.

"Finally, we're here. In San Diego!" Sharpay smiled as she stretched her arms high.

"I know right; I was starting to wonder when these two back here would stop singing AC/DC songs," Kelan smiled, pointing at Lexie and Cameron.

"Dude, I can't hep it if the lady doesn't know about the best band ever," Cameron replied back, hugging Lexie.

"Whatever, AC/DC isn't the best band in the world," Zeke said, walking over to them.

"Says who?" Cameron joked.

"Says..." Zeke was gonna say who but Jason and Troy came back to the group.

"Hey guys! We got our room keys so choose your rooms wisely. There's gonna be one coed room so who's gonna take it?" Troy announced.

"That'll be for us," Chad said, taking a room key from Troy. He was carrying Taylor, bridal-style, while holding his bag on his shoulder strap.

"Of course, Danforth, now get your keys and luggage up to your rooms. We have free roam until 4pm, which is when we'll meet up at lunch at the dock. See you guys then!" Jason announced as everyone came to grab their room keys and head to their rooms. Their Junior Weekend has just begun.

_Plays 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele_

_Shows coastline of Laguna Beach, flips to downtown._

**Laguna Beach**

**Gabriella's House**

While everyone was down in San Diego having the time of their life on Junior Weekend, Gabriella was back at home getting ready for her mother's wedding. She, along with Tessa, had been one of the bridesmaids and helped plan the wedding for the past few months. Now, here she was, looking as beautiful as ever in her David's Bridal light pink spaghetti-strapped dress. Gabriella smiled as she placed a soft touch of blush on her cheeks, awaiting the day that would forever change her life and her mother's.

She heard the door close and felt someone's arms come around her shoulders. Gabi smiled as she saw Tessa behind her, looking even more brilliant than herself, even though they were wearing the same dresses.

"You look beautiful, Gabs," Tessa smiled.

"And so do you," Gabriella replied back with a smile, "How did we manage to get this whole wedding together in just a few months?"

"Lots of time and patience, my dear," Tessa said as Gabriella turned to face her, "your mom is so proud of us for organizing it yet again,"

"I know, she's probably freaking out in her dressing room," Gabriella smiled.

"Of course! She also knows that it was hard for you to give up Junior Weekend for this," Tessa explained.

"I know, but my mom is way more important that some weekend with my buds," Gabriella said back.

"Including Troy?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! We're only just dating right now," Gabriella answered, "he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend,"

"But he will soon. Probably after they come back from San Diego," Tessa smiled.

"Oh ok, I'm just glad he can be able to escape from all the drama and have a good time down there," Gabriella replied, linking arms with Tessa.

"Yeah, along with the others, including Sharpay's troops," Tessa said, "you think they might do something?"

Gabriella shrugged and stated, "Who knows? With her, anything can happen,". She was just hoping that nothing that happened in San Diego can damage what she really wanted with Troy.

_Plays 'Wake Up Call' by Hayden Panettiere_

_Shows the docks at San Diego._

_Shows people walking down the sidewalk. _

**San Diego**

Almost an hour later, everyone was unpacked and decided to take a swim in hotel pool. They were all just chilling and playing around in the water. Sharpay was laying out not too far from the pool in her pink bikini from PacSun, reading the latest Elle magazine, not wanting to enjoy the time in the water like everyone else. She was looking into the latest fall fashion collection featured in Bergdorf's when Zeke had sat at the end of her lounge chair.

"Is there a reason that you interrupt my relax time?" Sharpay asked Zeke.

"No, not really. It just seems like you're not having fun like everyone else," Zeke said.

Sharpay lowered her magazine and gave Zeke a smug look, "Reading about the latest fall fashions is fun to me,"

"Well, I know that," Zeke replied, rolling his eyes, "but why don't you join your friends down at the pool?"

"I don't want to ruin my tan line," Sharpay said, quickly making an excuse to not get in the chlorinated water that was the hotel pool.

"Ok then, if you insist," Zeke sighed, getting ready to walk away. Sharpay frowned slightly but continued to read her magazine. It wasn't until she felt her chair being lifted that she made a fit!

"Hey! Guys, put me down!" she screamed as she started to laugh. Kelan, Cameron, and Jason only laughed as they threw her, and the Elle magazine, into the pool. Sharpay was coming up to the surface when the guys jumped in around her soon after. She squeaked from the sudden splash of water on her. Sharpay looked up to see Zeke laughing at the edge of the pool.

"You think this is funny?" Sharpay asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the pool. Everyone cheered as Zeke was met with the same fate as Sharpay. He came up and soon went after Sharpay, ready to take revenge upon the drenched Ice Queen. Not far from them was Troy, chilling by the steps of the pool, happy to see that his friend was able to snag the Ice Queen once and for all. It seemed like everything was getting back to normal for Troy. If only Gabriella was there to celebrate with him.

He swam over to where Raquel and Alex were waddling in the water and looked around the pool area. "Hey, where's Chad and Taylor?"

Raquel looked around and noticed the couple's missing as well. "Well that's weird. They aren't here. I swear to God I thought they were,"

"Maybe they went down to the marina for a little R&R," Alex commented.

"Like they get enough of it as it is," Troy laughed as he jumped back into the pool.

_Plays 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz._

_Shows boats sailing out and in of the marina._

_Shows people walking on the Boardwalk._

Chad and Taylor were indeed on the marina, but nowhere near it. They were out on a rented yacht, prearranged by Chad himself, and now Chad was sailing _Isabella_ out to the Pacific Ocean. He knew how to drive a yacht and was going at a great pace for newcomer Taylor McKessie, who was looking out on the side, amazed at the view of the water and the city from where they were. After a few minutes, Chad slowed down to a stop and came out of the cockpit, walking towards his girlfriend.

"So, what do you think?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around the bikini-clad black beauty.

"Mmmm not too bad. I love it out here. Why didn't you bring me down here sooner?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I was going to bring you out to Newport Harbor to see my boat but since we were coming down here anyways, I just wanted to surprise you," Chad replied, kissing her cheek.

"Aww you sweet," Taylor joked, softly hitting his cheek and looking up at him. He smiled back down at her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. They pulled back slowly and softly laughed as they held each other close.

"You think everyone's gonna worry where we are?" Taylor asked him.

Chad didn't think about telling his friends, or even Troy, of what he was planning, afraid of ruining the plan. "Possibly," he said after a thought.

"Well, I rather not have them send out the force on us, now would we?" Taylor said.

"Of course not. Let's just stay out here for a little while longer, and then we can go back. We have an hour rental after all," Chad said, pulling away from Taylor and checking his many watches.

"So what are we going to be doing for," Taylor asked, before grabbing his wrist to check his many watches, "fifty minutes?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe lunch, a little making out, and maybe a swim?" Chad stated, while picking Taylor up, bridal-style.

"What do you mean by a sWIM!?" Taylor said, screaming the last word as Chad threw her, gently, into the ocean blue. He soon cannon-balled in after her, landing beside her in the water.

"Chad Danforth! I can't believe you threw me from a boat!" Taylor exclaimed as Chad swam towards her.

"Well it was either that or I could push you in," Chad smirked.

"I'll show you push," Taylor said, before pulling Chad into a searing kiss in the middle of the Pacific Ocean blue.

_Plays 'Umbrella' by Marie Digby_

_Shows the Laguna Beach lifeguard stand_

_Shows people leaving different stores._

**Laguna Beach**

**Palms Baptist Church**

The Montez-Manning wedding had finally came to a close. It was a beautiful wedding for the attendees and the families. Ryan and Victoria had came out of the church after watching the groom, bride and family take pictures.

"It was such a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Victoria complimented, squeezing Ryan's hand.

"Yeah, it sure was. I wonder how much the wedding planner got paid to do something this extravagant," Ryan wondered.

"I know. She must have done an amazing job getting this all together, including Gabriella and Tessa," Victoria replied.

"Mhm. So when is the reception?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Victoria said before fishing out the program in her light pink Dior bag, "I think it's at 6:00. Gives us time to go home and change,"

"Nah, I'm good," Ryan said, pulling the sleeves of his black Ralph Lauren casual jacket.

"You sure babe," Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Ryan asked, touching her elbows.

Victoria smiled and nodded, "Of course. I have to get out of these shoes and something more comfortable,"

"Of course, V," Ryan replied, kissing her on the lips quickly, "just let me tell Gabi what our plan is,"

"Ok, I'll be in the car," Vicky replied, taking the keys out of Ryan's jacket. He just rolled his eyes before heading back inside where Gabriella and Tessa were talking.

"Hey Tess, Gabi. Great wedding, you guys did awesome," Ryan complimented.

"Aww thanks Ryan. Where's Victoria?" Tessa asked.

"She's heading to the car. Hey, you don't mind if we meet up with you guys at the reception, right?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, you guys have time. We'll see you there," Gabriella said, patting his arm.

"Ok cool. See you guys," Ryan replied before heading out. Gabriella soon followed him out.

"Ryan!" she called.

He turned and walked back towards her, seeing Tessa look suspicious. "What's up?"

"Have you told Victoria yet?" she asked quietly.

Ryan stood still for a while before whispering back to her, "No, not yet. I don't know how to tell her,"

"Well, tell her when the time's right. She'll understand; I know she will," Gabriell replied.

"I hope so. I just don't want to break her heart," Ryan sighed.

"You won't. Trust me," Gabriella said, rubbing his shoulder.

A 2009 BMW Jetta pulled up outside the church and honked, signaling for Ryan. Ryan and Gabi turned to see Victoria in the car, waiting on her boyfriend.

"Thanks Gabs. I'll see you at the reception," Ryan said, squeezing her hand before he left for the car.

"Ok, see you," Gabriella said back as Ryan got into the car and the Jetta drove away. She sighed inwardly as she went back inside to a waiting Tessa.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but you can't tell anybody," Gabriella said, giving her a serious look.

"Ok, I'm all ears," Tessa replied, linking arms with Gabriella as they headed back inside the church.

_Plays 'Hook It Up' by Vanessa Hudgens_

_Shows the sun setting_

_Shows the downtown lights of San Diego_

**San Diego**

**San Diego Marriott Hotel and Marina**

It was now the first night of the Junior Weekend. Of course, it meant to hit up all the latest downtown events and teen clubs that resided in the city. In the Ice Queen's adjoined rooms, Sharpay and Kyndra's room was adjoined with Kelsi and Cami's, the girls were getting glammed up for a night on the town.

"Ok girls. Jason sent out the text. We're all heading out to this new teen club called _**Gemini **_and we have to be ready by 8:00 sharp," Kyndra said, calling out to the girls in the bathrooms.

"8:00?! What time is it now?" Kelsi complained.

"It's like 7:30," Kyndra stated, walking back to the girls.

"Ok, that's crazy. I like have no time to fix my hair," Cami said as she tried to curl her black hair.

"That's because your big boobs and ass is taking up all the window space and I can't get my makeup on," Kelsi complained, playfully pushing Cami to the side.

"Haha funny. Now come on guys, it's not that important," Sharpay said, leaning up on the adjoined doorway. She was already made up and dressed; she was just ready to leave and party.

"Well that's because someone had to leave dinner early so she can get a head start on getting ready," Kyndra said, poking Sharpay with a comb.

"And it worked didn't it?" Sharpay said, with a smile. She was wearing a black Bisou Bisou by JCPenney dress and black Delicious strapped pumps.

"Whatever, witch. Let's just hurry up so we can meet the guys downstairs," Kelsi said, coming towards Sharpay and Kyndra.

"I'm ready; I'm just waiting on you all's asses," Sharpay said, sitting back on her bed.

"Whatever, Queen Bee," Kyndra laughed as Sharpay smacked her with the back of her hand.

**Jason and Alex's Room**

"Alright dawgs, tonight is gonna be the night. The one time I finally get some Kelsi!" Jason exclaimed, parading around the room as the guys laughed.

"Ok, we get it man. You're gonna get with Kelsi tonight, what else is new?" Kelan said, rolling his eyes.

"Yo, where's Zeke? Isn't he supposed to be hitting it up with the rest of us too?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, he had to go finish this really complicated dish in that seminar he signed up for. He said that he would meet up with us at the club when he was done," Jason replied.

"Well what about the fact that Troy Bolton, basketball team captain, is going to be without his main squeeze?" Cameron asked, as all the guys got on Troy.

"I'm gonna keep saying it over, guys. I'm going to be fine without Gabi there," Troy stated.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you gonna do? Sit around and drink?" Jason asked.

"Hey, you know what? That's not a bad idea," Troy said, patting Jason on the back, "thanks man."

"No, no, no, no. That is so not the plan," Cameron said, coming over to Troy, "you are going to find a girl, whether it's with one of the Ice Queens or someone in the area. You are not going to be a number wheel,"

"I'm not going to be a number wheel; it's fine Cam. Besides, someone has to drive us all back here," Troy stated.

"Whatever dude," Kelan said as he went to answer the repeated knocking door. He opened it to reveal Chad and Taylor, dressed to jam. Chad was wearing Hollister jeans, a light red striped Abercrombie button-up shirt and light brown Sperry top-siders while Taylor was wearing a red sequin AMI Clubwear dress with red and black Nine West pumps.

"You guys ready? We got to get ready to go in 5," Taylor said, stepping into the hotel room filled with guys.

"And won't you look at the Wildcat couple, huh?" Cameron said, hugging Taylor.

"Yeah, yeah. Look guys, the Ice Queens are almost ready so come on," Chad replied.

"Alright, alright. We came to San Diego to have a good time, so let's do this!" Troy yelled. Everyone cheered and headed out the door for their first night out on the town.

_Plays ending of 'Don't Phunk With My Heart' by Black Eyed Peas_

**_Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County_**

**Ok well I've been working on this all night and it's just too long to put in one chapter. I'll immediately put up the next part, which is the really scandalous part. You'll love it. Read and Review. Love you all.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	17. The Crossroads in Romance Part 3 2nd Par

**Here's Part 2 to Part 3 of The Crossroads of Romance. Enjoy!**

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Badaboom' by B2K_

_Shows cars driving down the streets of San Diego_

_Shows people dining outside of restaurants._

**Gemini**

Everyone was cheering once the bouncer allowed then access inside the club. It was all they needed for the perfect night on the time. The club had a huge dance floor, popping with different teens, tables and booths all around it and in the corners, and a bar on the front of the club, selling only virgin drinks and sodas.

Now the party officially began.

Everyone had soon hit the floor once they found a booth big enough for everyone and to separate the cliques. Troy had stayed behind to watch everyone's stuff and ordered himself a drink. Chad and Taylor were on fire on the dance floor, grinding and grooving against each other. Raquel and Alex were doing the same, while Jason and Kelsi were way on point. Kyndra and Sharpay ended up dancing with each other as friends while the guys just surrounded them. It was all great fun and Troy was happy to see his friends have a great time.

After a few songs, Sharpay saw that Troy was all by himself. Knowing her old self, she would've been all over him, wanting him for herself, but she was better than that.

"I'm gonna go grab myself a drink," Sharpay yelled to Kyndra. She nodded back as she continued to dance with Cameron while Sharpay made her way through the crowd to reach Troy.

"Hey Troy, why aren't you out hitting the dance floor like the rest of us?" Sharpay asked, sitting next to Troy.

"And hello to you too Sharpay," Troy said, sarcastically, sipping on his Pepsi.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you sitting here by yourself? You should be having fun!" Sharpay stated.

"Well who's gonna watch our stuff?" Troy asked.

"We can always leave it with purse check," Sharpay replied. Troy still wouldn't budge so she just placed his drink on the other side of the table.

"Hey," he exclaimed.

"I can't not have anyone miss out of the time of their life while we're here in San Diego. You are going to get off your ass and dance with me," Sharpay proclaimed.

"What about Zeke? He's supposed to be here soon," Troy asked, not really wanting to get up.

"Well this all means that when Zeke gets here, I'll be able to have the energy to have fun with him too," Sharpay smiled, "now come on. This is my favorite song,"

Troy reluctantly agreed as the Veronicas' Untouched played. Sharpay pulled him into the dance floor and all the guys cheered as they saw Troy out of his seat and dancing. It took Sharpay a while to get Troy to really dance but he was. They had held hands while they danced a few feet apart from each other but as the song continued to play, they grew closer and closer until they looked just Chad and Taylor but more...sexual. Everyone soon started to take notice as they just couldn't believe it.

Troy and Sharpay?!

Chad and Taylor just looked at each other, knowing that this was to cause some drama, no matter how they put it. They were just glad that Gabriella wasn't here to experience it all....or Zeke.

For the time being.

_Plays 'With Love' by Hilary Duff_

_Shows people walking on the beach in the moonlight._

_Shows cars driving down the main roads._

**Laguna Beach**

**Palms Baptist Church**

The reception to the Montez/Manning wedding was still going on strong. All the traditional dances have been done and now everyone was either sipping champagne while chatting with other people there or dancing to the latest tunes from the DJ. Gabriella had changed out of her bridesmaid dress into a pink flutter-sleeved sequin Charlotte Russe shift dress and black round-toe GoJane double-strap Mary Janes pumps. She was recently talking with some of the guests when she left to refill on her second glass of champagne. Gabi had made her way to the bar to refill when she met up with her cousin, Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, how are you liking everything?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"It's pretty good. Liked the way the wedding turned out and everything," Marcus commented, "You guys did a great job putting everything together,"

"Aww thanks Marcus," Gabriella said, blushing, "we tried."

"And we can tell," Marcus smiled, "say what happened to that old boyfriend of yours? Ryan, was it?"

Gabriella laughed as she received her refilled glass of champagne. "You have been missing out on my life the past few years. I'm over him now. He's with someone else," she replied.

"Really now?" Marcus asked, following Gabriella.

"Yeah, he's right over there," Gabriella pointed out, showing Marcus the dancing couple on the floor that was Ryan and Victoria.

"Hey, don't you hate that girl?" Marcus asked her.

"Like I said, you miss out on everything. Yes I do, but now we're friends and I'm glad," Gabriella said.

"Well, who knows? It may not stay that way forever," Marcus commented.

"Yeah I know. I'm just playing out my options as I go," Gabriella said as she and Marcus sat down in a nearby table.

"Speaking of options, how would you like the option of coming out to lunch with me tomorrow? Before I head back to uptown," Marcus asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Smooth criminal, are we?" Gabriella laughed as she crossed her legs, "well, I don't know. I might be busy or sleeping or something"

"Well I was just asking. You don't have to if you don't want to," Marcus said, looking back out to the dance floor.

Gabriella was stumped. Why wasn't she accepting a date out to lunch with one of her cutest guyfriends from back home? Was it the fact that she was stuck on Troy? 'We're not even dating for crying out loud,' Gabriella thought to herself, 'I shouldn't even be having this conversation with myself. Who knows what Troy's doing in San Diego?'. As she continued to think about what to do, she caught Ryan's glimpse at her. She only smiled as he smiled back. Victoria took slight notice of it but since her and Gabriella were friends, she simply shrugged it off.

She made up her mind, eventually, and touched Marcus's arm. He turned to look at her as she smiled. "When do you want to meet for lunch?" she asked him.

"I'll pick you up at 2:30," Marcus smiled back as he heard his mother call for him. She waved bye to him as he walked away. Gabriella placed her glass on the table and propped her elbow on the table as well. Why was she so worried of what Troy might think? He's probably having fun too. They'll just make up for it when he gets back; no worries.

_Plays 'He Said, She Said' by Ashley Tisdale_

_Shows fast timeline down coastline from Laguna Beach to San Diego._

_Shows downtown bird's eye view._

**Gemini**

They had all been in the teen club for over an hour or so and everyone had at least taken a break or two from dancing, probably lost a few calories. The only couple that didn't stop, or maybe didn't **want** to stop was Troy and Sharpay. They changed their positions every once in a while but it was always the same: very close and very sexual. Chad, Taylor, Kyndra, Alex, Raquel and Cameron were back in the booth taking another break from dancing and they were able to see Troy and Sharpay still not moving from their very close position.

"I swear, I didn't put her up to that this time," Kyndra stated.

"I can't believe Troy's doing this; he knows that Sharpay is technically Zeke's," Alex said.

"This is just so unbelievable. I knew Sharpay wouldn't change worth a crap," Taylor whispered to Chad.

He only nodded as he scanned the entrance door to the club, silently praying that Zeke wouldn't come anytime soon so Troy and Sharpay could at least stop what they were doing before Zeke found out.

"I wonder what Zeke would do if he found out about this," Cameron wondered.

"Well, you can ask him yourself. He just came in and is coming over here," Raquel said, pointing out Zeke in the huge crowd.

_Plays 'Heartless' by Kanye West_

Zeke made his way through the tight crowd while reaching his friends in the booth. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he said.

Everyone was surprised to see Zeke as they all gave him high fives and hugs all around. He took a seat next to Cameron as he scanned the club.

"So where is everyone? They didn't leave already, did they?" Zeke asked.

They all just looked at each other before Chad gave a response. "Well Kelan, Lexie, Cami, Jason and Kelsi are still out on the dance floor and I think Shar and Troy's out there too,"

"Sweet, my lady's already out there. Let me go find her," Zeke responded, before letting anyone stop him. He made his way through the dancing teens to spot his blonde beauty. He saw her beautiful hair and followed it close....until he saw her all up on his best friend. It seemed like they wouldn't stop if the world had ended, which it did for Zeke. He was distraught and sickened, and everyone else at the table can see it too.

"God, now I feel bad for Zeke," Raquel said, shaking her head.

Zeke decided that he saw enough until Sharpay took notice of him standing there. She gasped and pulled away from Troy.

"Zeke, it's not what you think," Sharpay started, yelling over the music.

"Yeah, sure whatever. If you didn't like me, why didn't you say so?" Zeke said back before leaving.

Sharpay pulled his arm back but he yanked it again. "Zeke, we were just dancing," she explained.

"And if you were dancing up on any other guy, I wouldn't be so mad, but it's my best friend. The one you should be hell over with. You're just your girls; you're a slut," Zeke replied angrily.

Sharpay looked up at him, shocked at what he said to her. "You don't mean that," she said.

"Yeah, I do. Have fun dancing with my best friend, slut," Zeke concluded before leaving the dance floor and a shocked Sharpay behind. She turned to Troy who was kinda pissed himself. He only walked away to get a drink from the bar, leaving Sharpay all alone. She tried to go find Zeke but he was already heading for the door.

"Where is he going?" Alex questioned.

"Probably back to the hotel. I should go check on him or else he might do something crazy," Chad said, reaching for his jacket.

"I'll go too. I'm kinda sleepy too. Goodnight guys," Taylor replied, waving to everyone and sending a glare to Kyndra.

As they left, Sharpay was walking over where Cami and Kelsi were dancing with Jason to tell them of what happened.

"Zeke caught me dancing with Troy. It's over," Sharpay told them.

"OMG! Seriously?!" Kelsi asked, coming over to her best friend.

"Yeah," Sharpay sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" Cami asked.

Sharpay only had one clue and it had to do something with explanations.

_Plays ending of 'Heartless'_

_Shows the sun rising over the water._

_Shows birds flying over the marina._

**San Diego Marriott Hotel and Marina**

**Sharpay and Kyndra's Room**

The morning light shined on Kyndra's face as she woke from her slumber. She heard some rustling behind her so she turned to see Sharpay, looking underneath the bed.

"Mmm girl, what are you doing up so early?" Kyndra groaned, sitting up.

"It's 8:42," Sharpay said, still searching under her bed.

"That's still early to me," Kyndra smiled, stretching her arms, "what time is breakfast?"

"9:00," Sharpay said again, getting up from the floor.

"Well you're dressed pretty early again. I know you're not that hungry," Kyndra chuckled.

"I'm not. Zeke texted me," Sharpay replied, stopping to look at her friend.

"No way," Kyndra said, "What did he say?"

"He wants to meet me down by the docks, said that we needed to talk," Sharpay answered softly.

"Oh wow. Wonder what's on his mind," Kyndra wondered, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Yeah, not that he already said enough last night," Sharpay groaned, "I should be going now. I don't know how long Zeke's gonna wait on me,"

"Well, you look nice," Kyndra complimented. Sharpay smiled as she looked down at her purple BB Dakota cap-sleeve dress and purple ballet flats.

"Thanks Kyn," Sharpay thanked. She grabbed her room key and opened the door before she heard Kyndra come up behind her.

"Good luck. Hope you get things sorted out," Kyndra said, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Kyndra. I'll see you at breakfast," Sharpay replied, leaving the hotel room. It was time to get it over with, once and for all. She needed to figure out where she stood of her relationships with Troy and Zeke. The worst was yet to come.

_Plays 'I Hate This Part' by The Pussycat Dolls_

_Shows the city from bird's eye view_

_Shows bird's eye view of the marina and docks._

**San Diego Marriott Marina & Docks**

Sharpay walked slowly down the docks of the marina, trying to find Zeke. She soon saw him sitting at one of the unoccupied docks, his legs dangling in the water. She softly smiled and slipped off her flats, sitting a few inches away from Zeke.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied back as softly.

It was silent for a while; just the two of them listening to the water beneath them and the boats around them.

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut last night," Zeke apologized.

Sharpay only shook her head in response. "No, I totally deserved it. I didn't notice that we were dancing that long,"

"So, you wanted to dance with him?" Zeke asked.

"Well, yeah. He was all alone at the table and I thought he should have some fun," Sharpay stated, "It's not that I still have feelings for him,"

"Last night, it looked like you did," Zeke said.

"I know and I'm sorry," Sharpay replied, "I really want us to work,"

"Me too but I'm scared that if stuff like this with Troy is going to keep happening," Zeke said before being interrupted by Sharpay.

"It's not, I'm sure. Last night was the last time, I swear," Sharpay assured.

"How do I know that?" Zeke asked, looking at Sharpay for the first time, "You just might as well be fighting your feelings between me and Troy,"

Sharpay kept silent, knowing it was true. She has been fighting this fight for a long while and was hoping that this trip would help her with it. It only made matters worse.

She looked up at Zeke, trying not to cry, "Zeke, you know how much I like you," she said.

"I know, and I like you too, but I don't want to be your stand-in for a Troy you can't have," Zeke replied with a straight face.

Sharpay nodded, looking out into the water. She wanted Zeke so badly but will there ever be a part of her that can let Troy go?

"I know but we can work this out," Sharpay pleaded.

"But there's only one way to work it out, and that's making a choice. Do you like me or Troy, because right now, you're on the borderline and I need to know," Zeke questioned.

Sharpay bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She really liked Zeke but she still had feelings for Troy. What was a girl to do?

Zeke sighed, pushing himself up off the dock. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it," he said as he put back on his shoes.

Sharpay looked up at him, following his actions. "No, wait. What about us?" she asked.

Zeke didn't know what to do, so he just grabbed her hand and kissed it, "There's is no 'us'. I wish it was but I can't go on knowing I'm standing in for Troy. I need you to like me for who I am," he stated

"I do, Zeke," Sharpay interrupted.

"It doesn't seem like it, Sharpay. I'm sorry," Zeke finally said. He squeezed her hand once more before leaving the dock, breaking Sharpay's heart with every step. With every minute that passed, Sharpay thought that Zeke would come back and forgive her but he never came back. It was past 9 o' clock and time for breakfast. She straightened herself up and wiped her small tears away from her face as she walked back up to the hotel. As she entered, she saw everyone sitting at the table in the restaurant, waiting to be served breakfast. She came in and sat next to Kyndra, who tried talking to her. When Sharpay didn't say anything back, Kyndra only nodded and hugged her. Sharpay tried to catch a glimpse of Zeke but he seemed to avoid her at all cost. Kyndra saw it too and held her close, telling her that it was going to be ok. It was just going to be hard to convince Sharpay of the same thing.

_Plays ending of 'I Hate This Part' by PCD_

_Shows overview of Marriott Hotel & Marina_

_Fades out to the view of the city as it pans back towards the ocean._

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Next time on Laguna Beach..._

_**Shows Gabriella and Taylor talking at the beach.**_

"_So what happened down in San Diego? I bet it was a lot of fun," Gabriella asked._

_Taylor smiled as she looked down._

_**Shows Sharpay and Troy having lunch.**_

"_We need to talk about what happened at San Diego," Sharpay stated._

"_What is there to talk about?" Troy asked, "it was your fault you and Zeke aren't on good terms," _

_Sharpay looks at him in shock._

_**Shows Zeke and Jason playing pool at Jason's house.**_

"_You think you might go back with Sharpay?" Jason asked._

"_I want to but..." Zeke says._

"_But what? Just go for it. Forget about Troy, forget about all that San Diego crap, and get her," Jason explains._

_**Shows Sharpay at Zeke's door as he opens it. (Jason's statements plays through this scene)**_

**Alright, my peoples. Thanks so much for all your time. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but since it's New Years', I wanna make it up to you all. I'm going to try to update as many stories as I can from now until I go back to school, which is on Tuesday. Hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter of High School Musical meets Laguna Beach. Thanks for everything! Have a great New Year! You know you still love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	18. Chasing the Storm Part 1

**It's be a while...I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting...but I'm here now. ;) Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Laguna Beach…**_

Shows everyone driving to San Diego and arriving at the hotel.

_It was time for Junior Weekend and everyone was excited to get out of Laguna for a while._

"_Finally, we're here. In San Diego!" Sharpay smiled as she stretched her arms high._

Shows the gang at the pool playing around; then Gabriella and Tessa standing in front of a church at a wedding, Ryan and Victoria watching from the pews.

_While everyone got to have fun in San Diego, I chose to stay home and see my mom get re-married. Ryan and Victoria came out of the wedding as well, but then I found out that Ryan still hadn't told Victoria about his true feelings._

_"Have you told Victoria yet?" she asked quietly._

_Ryan stood still for a while before whispering back to her, "No, not yet. I don't know how to tell her,"_

_"Well, tell her when the time's right. She'll understand; I know she will," Gabriella replied._

_"I hope so. I just don't want to break her heart," Ryan sighed._

Shows Ryan looking at Gabriella while she talks to Marcus. She looks back at him and smiles, but Victoria takes notice of what's going on between the two. Shows the gang out at Gemini in San Diego.

_I know that Ryan was afraid of hurting her feelings but I couldn't help but think that there was more to it than just lost feelings. But there wasn't just drama back in Laguna, it followed everyone down to San Diego as well._

_"I can't not have anyone miss out of the time of their life while we're here in San Diego. You are going to get off your ass and dance with me," Sharpay proclaimed._

_"What about Zeke? He's supposed to be here soon," Troy asked, not really wanting to get up._

_"Well this all means that when Zeke gets here, I'll be able to have the energy to have fun with him too," Sharpay smiled._

Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing together at Gemini, Zeke coming in and seeing them dancing. Then shows Zeke and Sharpay at the dock in the morning.

_Sharpay and Troy got a little hot and heavy at the club even though she had went out with Zeke the previous day. And Zeke couldn't handle the thought that she was still possibly not over his best friend._

_Sharpay looked up at him, pushing herself up off the dock. "No, wait. What about us?" she asked._

_Zeke didn't know what to do, so he just grabbed her hand and kissed it, "There's is no 'us'. I wish it was but I can't go on knowing I'm standing in for Troy," he said._

Shows Kyndra hugging Sharpay at breakfast while Zeke doesn't look her way at the table.

_So now with Sharpay torn and Zeke brokenhearted, it was only a matter of time before the drama at Junior Weekend reached the rest of Laguna. Since I wasn't there to see it all, I could only hope that someone would keep me in the loop on everything that happened. At least the real truth of it._

**The Beach**

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how amazing it was to swim in the ocean," Gabriella says, walking over to Taylor. She grabbed her tower which was next to her friend and wiped herself off before sitting down.

"Yeah, you were like a little guppy out there from what I could see," Taylor commented as she highlighted another phrase in her literature book.

"Yeah…if your head popped out of that book for one second," Gabi said. She grabbed the book and put it down so that Taylor could actually pay attention.

Taylor turned to look at her, her black hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and sighed. "Alright, you have me. So how was the wedding?" she asked.

"It was beautiful. Tessa did such a great job with everything and my mom was happy," Gabriella complimented, laying down on her towel and putting on her D&G sunglasses, "Ryan & Victoria showed up for the wedding as well."

"Really? How did that go?" Taylor questioned. She knew about what was going on between the two, and felt bad that Victoria had no idea what was going on in Ryan's head.

"They were alright, but he still hasn't mentioned anything to her yet. He just doesn't want to break her heart," Gabriella said to her.

"I could understand that," Taylor mentioned, thinking about what had happened over Junior Weekend.

"But enough about the wedding and Ryan/Victoria drama, what happened at Junior Weekend? I wanna hear all about it," Gabi said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well…it was a lot of fun. Me and Chad went out on a boat one evening and we all got to relax a bit and hang out at the hotel and stuff," Taylor said, getting her book back and reading it.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and felt that her best friend was keeping something from her. She sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Taylor looked up, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon now. The Taylor I know would have went into daily details about Junior Weekend and you're only giving me the Cliff Notes version," Gabriella explained, "come on, you can tell me."

Tay sighed and closed her book again. "Well if you really want to know…Troy and Sharpay were dancing at a club we went to one night," she confessed

Gabriella looked at her, her smile gone from her face. "What do you mean by 'dancing'?" she asked.

"Like dirty dancing," Taylor said with a breath.

Gabi put her arms around her legs and looked out to the sun. "But I thought that she and Zeke were…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know, we all did. Turns out that Zeke saw them together and called Sharpay a slut," Taylor told her.

"Huh, serves her right," Gabriella said with a snicker, then another frown came on her face.

"I don't know how it all went down honestly, but I didn't know how to tell you," Taylor explained, putting her arm around Gabi's shoulders.

Gabriella put her head on Taylor's shoulder, silently thanking her for telling the truth. In her mind, she just thought that since Troy liked her and she liked him, it would just come naturally. Guess the whole world didn't think the same way as her.

(Shows waves crashing down on the beach, palm trees blowing, overview of the town)

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

**Gabriella**

(Shows Gabriella singing; laying her head on her hand, smiling)

_Trying to fit a square_

**Taylor**

(Shows Taylor playing tennis, smiling shyly and blushing)

_Into a circle was no life_

**Chad**

(Shows Chad playing basketball; smiling lovingly and holding a rose)

_I defy_

(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other across a table and holding hands; Shows Troy and Sharpay dancing very close)

(Shows the gang taking a picture together for prom)

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

**Sharpay**

(Shows her acting on a stage; her trying on a dress)

_Let it wash away my sanity_

**Kelsi**

(Shows her playing the piano; laughing at a joke at a party)

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_

**Troy**

(Shows him surfing; smiling while sipping his drink)

_Let the rain fall down_

**Victoria**

(Shows her writing something; laying her head on her knees)

_I'm coming clean_

**Ryan**

(Throws his hands up in defeat; turns and looks at the camera)

_I'm coming clean_

(Shows Taylor and Gabriella out of the sunroof waving)

(Shows Troy looking out at the sunset with his surfboard; dims to Gabriella doing the same thing except she's on a rock)

(Shows the gang chilling at a bonfire)

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

_Plays 'Let the Flames Begin' by Paramore_

_Shows sky view of the beach and ocean._

_Shows boys skateboarding down a street, some doing tricks._

**Sharpay & Ryan's House**

Sharpay is curled up in bed, going through her phone. A knock on her door makes her sit up somewhat straight as Kyndra and Victoria come inside.

"Hey hon," Kyndra says, sitting down next to Sharpay.

"How you feeling today?" Victoria asks.

"Just like how I've been almost all week: crappy," Sharpay pouts, "being torn between two guys was never this hard."

"That's because you haven't had someone wanting you like Zeke," Victoria said, rubbing her arms.

"I know. I know how much he really likes me but I've always liked Troy…and we have a great time when we're together," Shar explained.

"We know that hon but you have to realize that he probably still likes Gabriella," Kyndra said.

"Well then why was he all over me on the dance floor? If he still liked her, he wouldn't have taken it too far," Sharpay questioned.

Kyndra and Victoria looked at each other and slightly shrugged. Sharpay did have a point.

"Speaking of Gabriella, why didn't she come to San Diego anyways?" Sharpay asked.

"Her mom got re-married over the weekend. Me and Ryan went to the wedding," Victoria told her. Thinking back to how Ryan acted that day, she then asked, "has Ryan been weird whenever you mentioned me?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, why?"

"I don't know…" Victoria started, "he's been acting strange lately and then at the wedding reception, he and Gabriella exchanged looks and I don't know if she has anything to do with him being weird and whatnot."

"I wouldn't put it past that skank," Kyndra said, rolling her eyes.

Sharpay slightly nodded, looking at Victoria, "You have to think about it: they do have a lot of history," she said.

Victoria nodded as well but still couldn't believe that there could even be something going on between Gabriella and Ryan. Gabriella was still her good friend, and she would tell her if something happened, right?

"Well, in any case, I have to figure out who I really want. I have to talk to both Troy and Zeke," Sharpay exclaimed, cutting Victoria's thoughts. She squeezed between the two of them and walked into her closet. She couldn't let the weekend's events stay over her head; as unsure as she was about both guys, she had to make peace with herself.

_Plays 'Crew Love' by Drake_

_Shows view of houses in Laguna Beach._

**Jason's House**

Jason and Zeke were in the lounge, playing another round of pool. Zeke lined up his cue to the 8 ball, hoping to nail it in one swoop.

"Come on man, you don't have this. Just give up your $50 now," Jason joked, leaning on the table.

"Seriously? I can't be handing you my money like that," Zeke said, trying to gain focus to make the shot.

"You can't make it without hitting my ball," Jason chuckled, but then he looked to see Zeke hit the ball, barely miss Jason's 11 ball and swiftly entered the left corner pocket.

"OHH! How do you like them apples?" Zeke exclaimed happily, stretching his arms to the sky. Jason just shook his head and gave him a $50 bill.

"I can't believe I lost to you again." Jason said, shaking his head as he grabbed all the balls from under the table.

"Well you have a chance to win your $100 back for another game?" Zeke said with a killer smile.

Jason looked up at him and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but this is the last one. We still have that chem test to study for," he told him.

"I know, I know. Just need some time to not think about that right now," Zeke replied.

"Think about the test…or think about Sharpay?" Jason asked.

Zeke sat up straight and looked at him dead on, "We are not gonna talk about her," he stated.

"Seriously? We have got to get you out of this, man," Jason said. He put the balls in the correct position and waited for Zeke to break them. "Well tell me this: do you still like her?" he asked.

Zeke broke the balls and they spread evenly across the table, "Of course," he replied.

"Do you think you can forgive her? Better yet, you think you may go back with Sharpay?" Jason questioned.

Zeke sighed, putting his cue against the table, "I want to, man, but I…" he started to say before Jason cut in.

"But nothing! Look, you still like her dawg. What difference does it make? Just go for it. Forget about Troy, forget about all that San Diego crap, and get her," Jason explains.

Zeke nodded in agreement, knowing that Jason was right. But even if it were that easy, he still didn't know whether or not Sharpay really wants him back….or if she's going gungho for Troy again.

_Plays ending of 'Crew Love' by Drake._

_**Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County**_

**Ok so college is just the biggest rollercoaster of life ever! I've never been so busy until I entered that universe but then again, I love it to death. It's been 2 years since I last updated anything (my deepest condolences), but I'm determined to get back in the game. So please take me back? I'll love you all forever! By the way, this may just be the only thing I update for a while since I have SO many plot ideas for this story, but I will get to my other ones. Trust me! Reviews are a must! :)**

**Never leaving you all again because I love love LOVE you! **

**ChaylorTwilightQueen2010**


End file.
